Violet and the God
by xxxMKJ001
Summary: Violet opens her door one night to find Loki on her doorstep. He's been gone much longer than he promised and Violet has a big surprise for him. If you have not read the first part of Violet's adventures- Loki and the Mortal- please do so before starting this and feel free to leave your thoughts on this.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Welcome to Violet and the God, the continuation of Loki and the Mortal! I hope you all enjoy, and if you haven't read the first part of Violet's adventures, I would highly recommend it_

_MKJ_

* * *

The moment the Loki arrived in front of Violets apartment, he knew that she wasn't there and that she hadn't been there for a long time. He had only been gone for a month longer than expected, so why did it feel like she had been gone for over a year?"

He transported again, this time Loki found himself on a quiet street in front of a small house. He felt her, her energy, inside. Even if he hadn't, he could see her through the window, laying on he sofa, Ollie in her lap, watching TV

He could have just flashed inside, but instead he walked to the front door and knocked,

"Ollie, I swear if it's that stupid salesman who wouldn't take no for an answer earlier at my house this late, I'm going to-"

"As I am not a salesman of any sort, Violet Marie, there is no need to complete your threat."

Violet's eyes widened in shock, "Loki? Is that you?"

"Do not tell me you have forgotten me already?"

"No, of course not, never, it's just that…" her hand twisted around the necklace he had given her.

"What it is it?"

"I thought you had forgotten about me,"

"How could I forget about you, my love?" Loki's hand stroked Violet's cheek softly. "You were my only thought for these past two months."

"What was that?" Violet looked extremely confused by his words.

"I thought of you-"

"No, the how long you've been away for part,"

"Two months,"

Violet sighed, "You better come in and sit down,"

She ushered him inside, Loki was pleased that she hadn't changed most of the furniture and that Ollie leapt into his lap as soon as he sat down in the arm chair.

"Violet Marie, is something wrong?"

"You haven't been gone for two months, Lo." Violet said quietly from where she had perched herself on the coffee table.

"Then how long?"

"Two years,"

Loki opened his mouth, but anything he might have said was cut off by the high pitched wailing of a small child.

"Shit," Violet sprinted out of the room and down the hall.

Loki followed, curious to see whose child Violet was watching. From the doorway, Loki saw a crib stuffed with toys, a changing table, dresser, and everything else a baby could possibly need and there was Violet, rocking the child in her arms, whispering quietly to it.

"Violet Marie, who fathered this child?"

Violet turned around, and he saw the baby. No more than a year or so old, black curls, her blue eyes, his nose and ears.

"You did. Loki, this is Lily Frigga Hill. Lily, this is your daddy."


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Seeing how you all responded to chapter 1, I thought I'd give you another :) Please enjoy the Lily cuteness and bits of sadness._

_MKJ_

* * *

It was completely silent in the nursery for quite a few minutes, until…

"Ma," Lily looked up at her mother, demanding the attention of both adults in the room.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Da?" Lily asked curiously as she pointed across the room to Loki.

Vi let out a shaky laugh, "Yes, Lily, that's your daddy."

"Down," Lily wiggled around until Violet put her on the ground. Lily toddled across the room, tripping halfway across just to get herself back up. She grabbed on to Loki's pants leg to stabilize herself.

"Up, Da?"Loki moved almost robotically to pick up the little girl.

"Hello, little flower," Loki said quietly. Lily smiled widely and placed her head on his shoulder. She was sound asleep in only a few minutes.

"I'd take her but she'll wake right up if I did. You don't mind do you?" Violet smiled at him just like he remembered.

"No, I don't Violet Marie. Would you tell me about her?"

"I'd love to,"

They re-located to the living room, Lily still asleep on Loki's shoulder, Violet ventured off to the kitchen and returned a few minutes later with a glass of wine for each of them.

"I found out I was pregnant about three months after you left. By that time I was scared out of my mind you weren't coming back, but still thought there was a chance. I moved on from my pre-law classes to my regular ones, I got the best score on the BAR exam out of everyone who took it with me, by the way."

"I am honestly not surprised. What were your family's reactions?"

"Parents freaked out initially, but calmed down eventually. Micah and Maven pushed the wedding back so I could be in it as planned. It's in two weeks and Lilly's the flower girl. Ellie has been the most supportive out of everyone."

"That does surprise me,"

"She found out Preston was cheating on her. She divorced him, got custody of the twins, moved back here. She went back to school to be a teacher. It feels so good to have her around to help out…" Violet sighed out.

"What did you tell them about my absence?" Loki asked, shifting Lilly to the other shoulder.

"That you were in the military reserves and were called out on some top secret mission somewhere for an undisclosed amount of time and you weren't allowed to have any contact with anyone,"

"Sounds like a reasonable excuse. When was she born?"

"September 12, 2014 at 5:26 am, I was in labor with her for 13 hours before she decided to join the world. Sophie is her godmother."

"If I could have known, Violet surely you know-"

"I know, Loki, I know." Violet said softly, blinking away the tears that were forming in her eyes. "You're here now though, that's what matters."

"The All Father had me believe that I was held only for two months. It felt as if it was only that."

"I wanted you to be here so much… I never stopped loving you."

"You are still here; you have given me a child. A princess of Asgard and I believe I love you even more than I did before."

Violet flung her arms around his neck, burying her face in it, crying the whole time, "I've missed you so much, Loki. So so much."

"I know, darling, but no more than I have."


	3. Chapter 3

They didn't sleep that night, not a wink. At about four, Loki finally got up and put Lily back in her crib before going back to the living room.

"She likes you already, you know." Violet commented.

"Does she?"

"I've told her all about you. I read her Norse myths for bedtime stories, show her pictures I took of us. She loves her daddy."

"I didn't imagine I could love someone so quickly," Loki said quietly.

"Not even your other children?"

Loki laughed quietly, "No, not even them, though my love for each of them is great."

"Lily has that effect,"

"May I ask about her middle name?"

Violet blushed lightly, "I remembered you saying that was your mother's name and I wanted her to have some of her heritage in her name. You don't mind do you?"

"I think it's perfect. Though I do wonder why you named her Lily. Is it traditional to name your child after a flower when the parent is as well?"

Vi smiled, "No, it isn't. Gwen suggested the flower thing. Amelia and Anthony picked it right after she was born. I couldn't pick one and when Ellie brought them to see her; they took one look and said she looked like a Lily."

"I think it suits her. The flowers of the Hill family,"

"I think Mom said something similar…" Violet looked over at the clock on the wall. "I should probably get ready for work."

"Do you still work in the clothing store?"

"No, um, Aunt Maria hooked me up with an internship with SHIELD's law department. It's a bit of a drive but I'm getting credits for school and I'm getting paid for it so it works out really well."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it, Lo. I really do."

"Then that is all that matters. May I stay with Lily for the day?" He asked hesitantly.

"Of course you can! I'll call Sophie and tell her that she doesn't need to pick her up to go with her."

"Sophie normally cares for her?"

"Soph found a job at a day care, so she's been taking Lily on days when someone else can't watch her." Violet got up from her spot on the couch and kissed Loki on the cheek. "Help yourself to whatever's in the fridge."

Loki smiled as she pranced off to her bedroom. He had missed her so much.

**-VatG-**

"You know how to do everything, yeah?"

"Violet Marie, I think I can care for my own child for a day."

"I know, I know," Violet snapped, before scooping Lily up from the couch. "You be good for Daddy today, okay?"

"Okay, Ma." Lily chirped to her mother. Violet kissed Lily's forehead before setting her back down to continue to watch the cartoon on the TV.

"Give her breakfast in an hour. If she gets fussy, tell her a story or something. If you see that Sophia the First is on, please let her watch it. It's her favorite. Lunch at noon and then nap time. Wake her up at 2:30- 3 o clock so she'll sleep tonight. I should be home at about 4:30."

"Yes, Violet, I understand. Have a good day at work."

"Thanks, I will. Bye, baby."

"Bye Ma!" Lily waved. Violet kissed Loki quickly before hurrying out the door, leaving Loki and Lily alone.

"It seems it is just you and I now, little flower,"

"Where's Ma?"

"Your mother had to go to work, she'll be home later."

"Want Ma!" Lily screamed, tears running down her cheeks.

Loki was frozen, because as soon as she screamed, her blue eyes flashed red and her pale skin turned blue. She had inherited more of his genes than he ever wanted her to. It seemed her Jotun side set in when she was angry or sad…

Sadly, Loki had no ideas on how to make her stop crying.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: So, I realized like an hour after I left that I forgot to tell you all that I was going to be gone for the week, but I'm back now and I have a chapter as compensation and I"m about to start the next one. It's gonna be Daddy-Daughter bonding and I'm really excited to write it. See you guys tomorrow! _

_MKJ_

* * *

Violet honestly almost turned her car around when five minutes into her hour long commute, her cell phone started ringing and the contact was her land line.

"Loki is everything alright?" Violet was hoping she sounded only slightly panicked when she answered the call.

"Violet Marie, were you aware of our daughter's inheritance of my Jotun DNA?"

"So nothing is wrong?"

"Our child is half monster and that is all you can say?" Loki sputtered.

"You and I are going to have to have that talk again I see and yes, it is. It happens sometimes. Look on the phone and hit the button that says speaker for me,"

"Oh fine," Violet smiled at the grumbling noise she heard though now she could hear Lily screaming her head off.

"You get it?"

"Yes, I did."

"Good. Lily?"

"MA!" Lily yelled happily.

"Why are you crying, baby?" Violet asked.

"Want you," Lily sniffled. She sounded closer which meant Loki must have walked closer to where she was.

"You know Mama has to go to work today. You get to stay home with Daddy remember?"

"Da?"

"Right, sweetie, Daddy. Now, can you be good for him until I get home?"

"Yes," Vi heard Loki sigh quietly so she assumed it was because Lily was now normal colored again and not blue. "I love you, Lily. Want me to call at lunch time?"

"Yes!" Lily chirped. "Love you,"

Violet heard a click from the other end, "Thank you, darling."

"No problem, Lo. You should be good for the rest of the morning. Sorry if it freaked you out a bit."

"That would be an understatement and I expect a full explanation once you return."

"Of course. I'll call at lunch okay?"

"I will wait on bated breath until I can hear your vice again, Violet."

"Shut up," Violet was blushing. "I love you,"

"And I you, my dear."

Violet hung up and was determined to get to work even quicker just so she could go back home again.


	5. Chapter 5

"Now what shall we do, little flower?" Loki asked as he wiped the remnants of the cereal he had given her from Lily's face.

"Watch 'phia!" Lily cheered.

Loki smiled down at her and pulled her out of her high chair, "Let us see if it on then, shall we?"

"Yay!" the little girl squealed from his arms.

The two episodes that came on kept Lily quiet as she stared with rapt attention at the antics of the young princess and her talking animal friends, and then as the next show began, Lily turned to him.

"Da?"

"Yes, Lily?"

"Why gone?" Lily asked, her big blue eyes looking up at him. Loki visibly paled.

"What do you mean, little one?"

"Why gone, Da?"

"It's very complicated, Lily." She just looked at him, waiting. Loki sighed and continued, "Daddy has made a lot of mistakes in his life, little flower. He has hurt a lot of people and done some very bad things. I was away because I needed to pay for what I've done. I didn't mean to be gone for so long and if I had known anything about you then I would have fought every warrior in all the realms to get back to you and your mother."

"Okay," Lily nodded, seemingly understanding everything Loki had said, and went back to paying attention to the television while Loki sat amazed at his little girl.

**-VatG-**

Violet got home at 4:45 as soon as she walked in the front door, she was greeted by an excited shriek.

"Ma! You home!"

"That I am, Lily," Vi scooped the girl up into her arms. "Where's your daddy at?"

"Room," Lily pointed in the direction of Violet's bedroom. Vi put Lily on her hip and walked down the hall to stand in the doorway. Loki was looking around the room. Running his hand over her comforter, examining the books, knick knacks, pictures, and odds and ends on her selves and bedside table, smiling at the doll left on the floor by Lily, and looking at the crystals she had arranged on the window sill. Violet saw that he had already been in her closet and had fixed it just as he had before.

Violet set Lily down and went to wrap her arms around Loki's middle while he looked at a picture on her wall.

"Hi," she said into his back.

"Hello, Violet Marie," Violet smiled as his hands folded over top of hers. "How was work?"

"It was good. You have a good day?"

"It was wonderful,"

"Good," Violet kissed his shoulder, then the back of his neck. "What do you want for dinner?"

"I can only think of what and want for dessert…" Loki trailed off. Vi could only imagine the dark, hungry look in his eyes.

"Maybe if you're good… or very, very bad," Violet whispered, eliciting a slight growl from deep in his chest.

"Violet, you are playing with fire,"

"I don't mind being burned,"

"Good," Loki spun himself and pinned Violet up against the closest wall possible, but before he could so much as kiss her, Lily decided to add in her own input.

"Ma, I have cookie?" Lily pulled at Vi's pants leg to get her attention. Violet laughed quietly and detangled herself from Loki's grasp.

"Maybe after dinner, baby." She looked at Loki, "Pizza?"

"That sounds lovely, dear one."

"Pizza! Pizza!" Lily ran down the hallway shouting the word.

"We will pick this back up after she's asleep," Vi kissed Loki quickly, winked, and then went after the little girl still shouting about dinner. Loki smiled and followed behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: Will probably have actual explanations for various things in the next chapter. Like Loki's return, Lily's jotun stuff, and anything else you guys might be wondering about, so if you do have a question about myself or the story, feel free to ask. _

_Justine: Sorry it took a few chapters to answer, but I am 18._

_MKJ_

* * *

Dinner was rather uneventful aside from Lily painting herself in pizza sauce. When Loki asked if this usually happened, Violet just nodded and tried to hold in her laughter.

"I just gotta give her a bath, then I'll settle her down for the night." Violet told Loki as she cleaned up the dishes and put the left over pizza in the fridge.

"Do you usually put her to bed so early?"

"About 8-ish,"

"It is not even the sixth hour yet, Violet."

Violet smiled at him and lifted Lily out of her high chair and put her on the floor, "Lily, its bath time."

"NO NO NO NO NO," Lily ran out of the room still chanting the word at the top of her lungs.

"Ah," was all Loki could say.

"Come on, help me catch her," Vi sighed out.

It took a solid 30 minutes before Violet managed to herd Lily into the bathroom, all the while the toddler shrieked and shouted. At least until she was in the bath, then she giggled and splashed around. Loki was thoroughly amused until Lily decided that both her parents were far too dry for the occasion and splashed as much water as she could manage on to them, this left Loki sputtering in disbelief and Violet laughing madly.

"This is not funny, Violet Marie," Loki was glaring at the woman since he refused to the girl giggling in the bath tub

"Yes it is!" Violet howled. "Lily even agrees with me!"

"Funny Da! Funny!"

Loki looked at Lily and all the anger in his face washed away, "I suppose it is, little flower."

Violet resisted the urge to melt at the scene, "Come on Lily, let get you out so you can get your pajamas on."

"Okay, Ma." Violet wrapped her in a fluffy blue towel and just as she grabbed the little pink night gown off the counter, Lily ran out of the bathroom, towel dropped by the door.

"Why didn't you stop her?" Violet questioned the man opposite her.

"Pay back for laughing at me,"

"God of Mischief indeed…" Violet muttered as she went to chase after the laughing girl streaking through the house. It only took a few minutes this time and by the time Loki walked into the living room, Violet was sitting cross legged on the floor with Lily in her lap as Vi ran a brush through her hair.

"Lily and I have decided something,"

"And what is that?" Loki asked.

"That you should tell her tonight's bedtime story,"

"Yeah! Story Da!" Lily cheered.

"I would count it as an honor," Lily smiled up at him and held her arms up, prompting Loki to pick her up.

"Now! Now! Story now!"

Loki just smiled slightly and walked into Lily's room. Violet waited in the living room for a solid hour before she heard Lily's door shut.

"She asleep?" Violet asked.

"She fell asleep some twenty minutes ago,"

"Then why were you still in there?"

"I still can't believe such a precious thing could have come into this world with myself as her father," he said quietly. Violet stood on her tip toes so she could rest her arms on his shoulders.

"Better start believing, Lo. You are currently the world's Number 1 Dad according to our dear little Lily."

"I hope I can prove that to her,"

Vi lifted herself up and kissed his lips softly, "Let's go to bed. You have a lot of time to make up for."

Loki kissed her in earnest and swept her up bridal style to carry her to the bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: This was two words short of 1,000 before this note, so you all better appreciate it. I like this alot for some odd reason and it sets up quite a bit for me to play with later on! Enjoy, guys._

_MKJ_

* * *

It was hours and hours later when their skin was sticky with sweat and their heart beats were almost back to normal when they slowed down just to engulf the others presence. Loki tracing patterns into Violets bare back with her head resting on his equally bare chest.

"I love you, you know that?" Vi whispered contently.

"You may have mentioned it a few times a few dozen times in the past six hours,"

"Good. Now, I have a question for you."

"Ask away, love,"

"Tell me what happened while you were on Asgard?" Violet was scared about his reaction. Would he lash out in anger or shut down his emotions and shut her out?

"Are you sure you wish to know?"

"You had been gone for two years to me; did you expect me not to ask?"

"Oh, expected it," Loki chuckled out. "Your curiosity has always been fascinating to me."

"Are you stalling?"

"It was… an experience. People were calling for my head to be mounted on the gates to the city as I was escorted into the throne room, yelling for the most heinous of punishments for me. Mother addressed me directly, begging me to bow down and except what Odin had for me, I think I shocked even her when I did just that. The All Father, in all his wisdom, said there would be a trial within the week and had Thor take me to my old rooms. I had guards posted at the doors who followed me anytime I left but it was better than a prison cell."

"I guess it would be. What else?"

"Mother came to visit me nearly every day. It was good to see her again. I told her more about you and how you loved the gifts sent by her. She already counts you as a daughter and now you have given her a grandchild, I'm sure she'll plan the wedding herself given the chance."

"Is that your way of proposing?" Violet was only a little-extremely-shocked.

"I already have, the necklace I gave you technically counts as an offer of marriage, it simply does not count until the other is found and you give it to me. The marriage itself is always the choice of the woman involved."

"We can address this later, back to the topic at hand." Violet said quickly. It was two in the morning and she did not have the brain power to comprehend marriage.

"Ah, yes, the week passed and the courtiers and the people were so astonished by my actions, they spoke of my redemption, my reform, my ability to re-instate my honor and title should my behavior comply. Odin listened to everyone with patience, even Thor spoke on behalf."

"Did he listen you when you spoke?"

"I was asked to give a testimony. I repented of my actions sincerely and threw myself on Odin's mercy. He announced he would pass his judgment in three days."

"Banished for all of your natural life to here?" Violet recalled what she had been told he would be sentenced to.

"A full pardon of my crimes, my prince-hood restored and free reign to travel the realms as I please,"

Violet blinked, "Seriously?"

"I was just as shocked as you, darling. Never would I have hoped to dream…"

"Have you forgiven them yet?" Vi didn't need to specify anything for him to understand.

"There was no hatred fostered between Mother and I only a since of betrayal," Loki started, idly playing with Violet's hair. "We, as you Midgardians would put it, 'hugged it out. Thor and I are… better than we were. As for Odin… there is part of me that still hold a grudge, but …"

"It'll get better with time, I promise. So why did it take so long?"

"I was required to stay for the month I had been told and then a battle broke out and Thor and I needed to lead Asgards warriors. That's what took the other month I felt, I do not however have an explanation as to why every month I was gone was a year to you."

"You'll have to ask about that next time you go up there,"

"Would you and Lily not come with me?"

"You want us to come with you to Asgard next time?"

"If you would like-" Violet kissed him and they didn't talk for another two hours.

**-VatG-**

"Violet Marie?"

"Lo, it is four o clock and I can't call into work today." Violet groaned into her pillow.

"You promised me and explanation if you recall."

"That I did… What do you want to know?"

"Who knows would be a good start,"

"Micah and Maven, my parents, Ellie, Sophie, Raven, Gwen… and Aunt Maria."

"Explain. Now."

"How else was I going to explain that my child turns blue when she's angry? I needed to tell them who her father was, so I did. That's why they are my only babysitters. They believed me too. You don't have to be 'Logan' around them anymore.

"And how did your Aunt respond?"

"Badly, but Lily won her around especially after she proved to not be a danger to society. Aunt Maria loves her and ensures me that anyone who would want to hurt Lily or me will have to go through all of SHIELD."

"I should take that as a comfort then,"

"Yes, yes you should. Can I sleep now?"

"Would you like me to call in and say you will be taking the day off?"

"Just text Aunt Maria, she'll let them know somehow. Say Lily is a little under the weather."

"Yes, love. Now, sleep." Loki pulled the sheet up around them and wrapped his arm around Violet who snuggled closer into his chest.

"Love you,"

"I love you too," Loki whispered back, kissing her shoulder gently. They were both asleep in a few minutes and both would swear it was the best sleep they'd had in a very long time.


	8. Chapter 8

"Loki?" Violet reached out across the bed where he had been last night but found the sheets empty. The thought of her just dreaming up everything that had happened flashed in her mind before she heard footsteps heading toward her door and Lily's giggling.

"We wanted to surprise you with breakfast," Loki was balancing a plate in one hand and was holding Lily on his hip with the other.

"Who opened the door?"

"Me!" Lily yelled happily.

"With your hands?" Violet raised her eyebrows.

"Yes Ma,"

"I do not understand," Loki stated as he handed the plate of eggs and bacon to Violet and sat down with Lily in his lap.

"I've been teaching her some things from the book you gave me…"

"Have you?" It was Loki's turn to raise his eyebrows.

"Lily, can you get Daddy our magic book?"

Lily looked over to the top shelf of the bookcase, "Book, come now." The book shakily lifted itself up and began to float. It nearly fell after only a few seconds of moving forward but a cloud of green caught it and brought it right into Loki's hands.

"That was very good, little flower,"

"Thank you, Da,"

"It's not much, obviously but…" Violet began

"She's a clever little girl who comes from a long line of magic wielders, I expected little else than for to have begun showing signs of her abilities. " Loki said, running his fingers through Lily's curls.

"She also speaks and walks a bit better than other kids her age. I always just figured she was super smart like her Mama," Violet said lovingly before digging into her food.

"What do today?" Lilt asked.

"We have to go get our dresses for Auntie Maven's and Uncle Micah's wedding, sweetheart.

"Princess dress?"

"Yup, Auntie Maven made sure you got your princess dress," Violet affirmed causing a squeal of joy to sound from Lily.

"You go, Da?"

"Would you like me to you with you, Lily?"

"Yes,"

"Then I will be glad to," Loki said quietly before looking at a smiling Violet, "So long as your mother agrees as well."

"You know I do. Our appointment is at 2."

**-VatG-**

"Violet! Over here!" Maven called waving her over.

"Hey Mae," Violet hugged her soon to be sister-in-law.

"Where is my second flower girl?"

"On her way in,"

"Who is with her?"

"Well…"

She didn't have to say anything because just then Lily came flying over, with Loki right behind her.

"Maven, it's so good to see you again," Loki nodded to the woman who appeared to have gone into shock.

"Lo, I think you broke her… Also, are you at all using a glamour?"

Loki smiled at her, "You have been reading haven't you? I am but only to those who do not know of Lily's parentage."

"Your back?" Maven choked out.

"He got back two nights ago. Maven, please don't tell anyone."

"I won't, Vi. Your secret is safe with me. Are you bringing him to the wedding?"

"I was hoping to…"

"Good. Well, take a seat, Logan. I'll go get these girls dressed up for you to see." Maven ushered Lilt and Violet into a dressing area while Loki sat on a couch to wait. He could hear Lily talking loudly about how she looked like a princess and Violet complaining that her dress was too tight which just made Maven laugh.

"Da! Da! Look at me!" Lily twirled around in a poofy pink dress with a little tiara in her hair.

"You look beautiful, Princess Lily," Loki knelt down in front of her and kissed her hand, making Lily giggle uncontrollably. "Now where's your mother?"

"Right here," Loki looked up and drank in the sight before him, Violet in a skin tight, single strap, mid-thigh reaching, red dress. It also took him a second to register the knee high black leather boots, the studded leather bracelets, and fingerless lace gloves that went up to her elbows.

Violet shifted uncomfortably both due to how tight the dress was and how Loki was looking at her, "How do I look?"

Loki stood and walked to her, cupping her face in his hands, "Like a goddess."

"Aw, how cute," Maven sighed from behind Violet.

"Does it really have to be this tight?"

"Yes," Maven and Loki answered, causing an awkward pause before all three adult were laughing hysterically and Lily was simply spinning in front of the mirror in her pretty princess dress.


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: So, I sometimes get the urge to write about Violet and Loki with out doing like plot/story stuff. so if you all could give me like prompts or something that would be great. Like How Violet got Ollie or any Tattoos she may or may not have or if/when Vi ever saw Loki's Jotun form, stuff like that. You clearly don't have to, but I thought it would be a fun little thing to do sometimes, that is all._

_MKJ_

* * *

The wedding was the following Saturday, meaning Violet left early Friday night for Maven's bachelorette party.

"I'll be back in a bit, I promise." Violet promised as she stuffed her keys and wallet into her purse.

"Have fun, darling,"

"I will. Have fun with Lily," Violet rushed out the door as a car horn sounded. "Love you!"

Loki shook his head as she piled into a red convertible with Maven and a handful of other women. Though he did become slightly concerned when the words 'Strip Club' was mentioned but he decided to let it go.

Violet returned shortly after midnight and stumbled right into Loki's arms.

"You are drunk, Violet Marie,"

"Yeah, I am. I also have a penis,"

"You what?" Loki was both amused and surprised by how Vi was acting.

"See!" Violet held up a lollipop made to look like a man's genital.

"Let's get you bed, dear,"

**-VatG-**

Violet woke up with a monstrous headache but worked through it as she got ready for the day. Loki had thankfully gotten Lily up and dressed for her. He was already dressed for the wedding in the same outfit he had left in, the suit and scarf she had given him so long ago.

"Lo, can you put these in the car?" Vi asked holding the dress bags, shoe boxes, and accessory bags.

"Of course I can, love."

Violet sighed happily as he left, scooping Lily off the floor a second later, "Your Daddy is the sweetest. He wasn't always like this, but I'm glad he is now."

"Love Da?" Lily asked.

"Yes, I love him very much. Almost as much as much as I love you," Vi kissed Lily on the forehead.

"I love Da too,"

"You do?"

"Yes,"

"Have you told him yet, baby? He might like to hear it."

"I told him. He told me too."

"That I did," Violet smiled when she felt Loki's chin on her shoulder and his arms wrap around her.

"And what did you tell her?" Violet inquired.

"That I loved her more than anyone in all the nine realms excluding you,"

Violet patted his cheek, "Such a sweetie. Now let's get loaded up. We've got to drive a bit to get to where they are holding the wedding."

Violet detached herself from Loki's grasp and walked towards the door before turning back, "I mentioned Aunt Maria was gonna be there right?"

Loki visibly paled, "You did not,"

"Oops,"


	10. Chapter 10

_AN: Not gonna lie, I am seeing Winter Solider for the first time in like 3 hours. So, for the sake of this story, we are gonna say that SHIELD picked itself up in the time Loki was gone, okay? Okay!_

_MKJ_

* * *

Loki didn't speak to Violet at all while she drove to the wedding venue, but that didn't mean Vi didn't try to coax him into a conversation.

"Come on, Lo. Just talk to me. It really did just slip my mind." She looked over quickly to see that he hadn't even looked over from looking idly out the window.

"It's really not that big of a deal. She's not gonna try to lock you up or anything, really."

The silence was practically deafening before Vi let out a frustrated groan and looked at Lily in the mirror.

"Lily, sweetie, talk to your Daddy for Mama please,"

"Da?"

"Yes, little flower?" Loki answered, ignoring Violet muttering 'Ass' in his direction.

"Talk to Ma please,"

"You love her," Lily said matter of factly.

"That is very true, but your mother forgot to tell me something very important. That is why I am not speaking to her."

"Ma, say sowwy,"

Violet smiled, "Loki, I formally apologize for forgetting to inform you that Aunt Maria was coming to the wedding. I beg for your forgiveness, oh great God of Mischief."

"And you have it, mortal, on the promise of an offering of yourself tonight."

"Might be able to handle that,"

"I look forward to it, darling."

"Ma and Da better?"

"Yeah, thanks Lily," Vi said.

" Welcome"

**-VatG-**

Vi pulled up to the beautiful mansion twenty minutes later. She left the car with the valet and let Loki trail behind with their outfits for the day.

Upon entering the gigantic home, Lily moved just ahead of Violet to look around.

"Grandma!" Lily yelled catching sight of Irene in down the hall.

"There's my little Lily!" The elder woman exclaimed, hoisting the girl into her arms. "Hello Violet,"

"Hi Mom," Violet hugged her mother tightly. "I have a surprise for you,"

"And what's that, dear?"

"That would be I, Mrs. Hill,"

Irene froze instantly at the sound of his voice, "How cou-"

"He came back, Mom, a week and a half ago."

"You have some nerve showing your actual face around here," Irene growled.

"Only those who know of Lily's parentage see it, all others see the same face you saw when we first met. I offer no ill will to any soul here, Irene. I am here only because your daughter asks it of me,"

"I'm sending Robert and Maria to see you," Irene stated curtly, before striding away, Lily still in her arms.

"I think she likes me," Loki said with a smirk. Violet hit him playfully and was about to respond when she saw a furious looking Ellie storming over.

"So nice to see you again, Ellie, you look well." Loki greeted. He was answered with a sharp resounding smack across the face.

"That's for leaving my baby sister, you son of a bitch," the elder of the Hill sister snarled.

"Ellie, it okay. We haven't quite figured out the mechanics but it wasn't his fault." Vi said quickly, trying to placate her sister. "He's back with Lily and I now, yeah?"

"He had better be," If looks could kill, Loki would have been dead 10 times over.

"I am, I swear on my honor."

Ellie sniffed just as Robert came around the corner with Maria just behind him.

"Well, I can see why Irene was so adamant that we come find you, Violet," Robert stated, looking between the two

"Mr. Hill," Loki nodded. "Agent,"

Maria was sizing him up from head to toe, taking in every detail. From the way he was looking her square in the eye to the way he had an arm curled loosely around Violet's waist to the way he only broke eye contact when he looked towards where Lily's laughter was coming from.

"I can have all of SHIELD and the Avengers themselves here and on your ass faster than your magic could get you out. You mess up today for my nephew and his family and you'll be back in custody until Thor can take you away again. You break my girl's heart or hurt either Lily or Violet in any way, I will kill you myself. Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am,"

Maria nodded before patting Violet's arm quickly and walking away.

"Sorry about my sister, she's always been blunt," Robert laughed out.

"It it nothing I didn't deserve, sir."

"At least she didn't shoot you, Lo." Violet chirped. "Now, bring the clothes, we need to get all dolled up for Micah and Maven's big day!"


	11. Announcement

Not a chapter, but I will get one of those out soon! I put out a new thing. It's called Out Takes until further notice. It's that one-shot collection thing I was talking about. Check it out maybe?


	12. Chapter 11

_AN: This is long. Really long. I hope you people like it._

_MKJ_

* * *

Loki placed himself on the back row of the side dedicated to Micah's guests. No one paid much attention to him expect for Maria who shot him a glance as she took her own seat on the second row and Micah who raised his eyebrow when he noticed Loki from his spot as the front of the room with the woman Loki assumed was the person performing the ceremony.

The music being played quietly around the room changed and got significantly louder, hushing the crowd. People turned as Robert and Irene both walked down the aisle to their seats, follow by another woman- Maven's mother. Pairs of people began to file down- Woman wearing outfits much like Violet's and the men wearing tuxedos like Micah's.

Violet was last, looking quite uncomfortable. It was partially because of the dress and partially because of the lifelong friend of her brother's she had paired with. His name was Peter; he was completely gorgeous, dumber than a rock, and a complete asshole. Violet was ashamed of her 14 year old self for thinking he was a god and worshiping the ground he walked on. Vi was also very amused that while she thought Peter had been a god, she now had a real one smirking at her from the back of Micah's half of the ballroom. She winked at Loki quickly before turning her attention to Lily and the twins coming down the aisle.

Anthony dutifully carried his pillow with the rings and went to go stand beside Micah, who high fived him for a job well done. Lily and Amelia throwing flower petals, well, Amelia throwing them and Lily swinging her little basket back and forth as she had dumped the petals out as soon as she stepped on the runner. Both girls ended up just in front of Violet, Lily promptly sitting down much to the amusement of everyone. Both Amelia and Anthony seemed to notice Loki at the same time because both of them waved at him.

"Please stand for the bride," the officiate announced.

Violet watched Micah's face as the ballroom doors were opened to reveal Maven who was being escorted by her brother. Micah looked close to tears but he also looked the happiest Violet had ever seen him. Maven's attire sat a few of Irene's friends a twitter not because it was an odd color or too revealing. It was because the white ball gown had been tapered up in the front so the train remained but her black leather biker boots were plainly visible.

Loki steeled himself down as Maven handed her bouquet off to Violet and took Micah's hand. He assumed that Midgardian wedding ceremonies would be much like the ones on Asgard, multiple hours of sitting and listening but a scant thirty minutes after it began, the officiate declared to two husband and wife and Micah kissed Maven fiercely to thunderous applause.

**-VatG-**

The guests dispersed into the massive foyer quickly after the wedding party left the room. Loki hovered near the door way, scanning for Violet and Lily. Luckily he didn't have to look long.

"Da! Did I do good?" Lily bounded over, tripping over her dress a little, not protesting a bit when Loki picked her up.

"You did splendidly, princess."

"Ma said I did too!"

"Why would I say differently? Violet asked as she walked up to the duo. Lily shrugged and leaned with outstretched arms, signally Violet to take her.

"Guess who gets to change her dress for the reception?" Violet sang to Loki.

"Not you, Violet Marie. I enjoy looking at you in that one far too much," Loki had the gall to say it in the most casual manner possible whist idly examining his finger nails.

"Lo!" Vi whined. "The dress I got is really pretty and I get to change after dinner so I'm stuck in this for like another two hours."

"I only jest, darling. You know I have no care as to what you wear."

Lily giggled at the rhyme before spotting her grandma and insisting on going to her. Violet watched her until Irene saw the girl coming towards her and then Vi turned back to her date.

"Having fun?

"I am not sure that 'fun' is the most appropriate word but it was much more enjoyable than the five hour long marriage ceremony on Asgard"

"Five hours?!" Violet sputtered.

"Ancient customs and millennia old traditions that must be upheld,"

"Something to look forward to then," Violet muttered, hoping Loki didn't hear her but his smile said otherwise.

"Auntie Violet!"

"Here comes trouble," Violet smiled as her niece and nephew skidded to a halt in front of them.

"Mr. Logan!"

"Your back!"

Yes, I am," Loki was quite taken aback when the twins hugged him.

"We missed you," they chorused.

"And I, the both of you."

Amelia motioned for him to lean down to them, "We know who you really are."

"And we don't mind," Anthony whispered.

"Mama told us before the wedding to make us not like you, but we still do-"

"Just so long as Auntie Violet and Lily like you and you promise to be nice

"I swear on my crown and my honor that I will."

"Is that serious?" Anthony asked.

"It is very serious, young one. Should I break my oath, then my prince-hood will be revoked for all of time and my honor with it."

"You're a prince?" Amelia's eyes were as big as plates.

"I am. I am second in line to the throne of Asgard after my brother, Thor."

"Thor is your brother?" Violet was slightly surprised that Amelia hadn't fainted from excitement yet.

"Adopted brother, but yes."

"Does that make Lily a princess?" Anthony questioned

"It does, the first born princess of the generation."

"Can you adopt me?"

Violet cracked up at the dead seriousness of Amelia's voice when she asked. Anthony rolled his eyes at his sister. Loki just smiled gently.

"No, little one, I cannot. Your own family would miss you too much. However, I will get in touch with Thor and ask him to come to this realm so you may both meet him if that would please you."

This left both children nodding in stunned silence.

"Go on guys. Don't tell anyone, okay?" Violet ushered the two away. She looked back over at Loki, "You would do that for them?"

"Thor adores his fans, he certainly wouldn't mind. Plus I believe the big oaf should meet his niece."

Violet patted his cheek, "How you ever pulled off the angry vengeful god thing, I will never know."

"Would you like to see?" In an instant, his eyes grew dark and his smile a bit crazier.

"Not in public, babe," Violet said. "Plus, it's time for cocktails and snacks."

Vi pulled him along, anticipating Micah's reaction to her guest to his wedding.


	13. Chapter 12

_AN: Sorry it's taken me almost a week to get this out! But it's long and really cute to make up for it. And I have an Out Take that I'm going to type up. Enjoy!_

_MKJ_

* * *

Fortunately, it wasn't too bad. Micah looked almost happy to see Loki being pulled along by his little sister, though that could also just be the wedding bliss setting in.

"At least no one is gonna ship you off for misbehaving," Violet laughed out.

"The night is still young, Violet Marie,"

"Ha ha, come on, let's go to our table." Loki, not so quietly, groaned as Violet pulled him by the hand to the table occupied by her parents, sister, and aunt.

"Oh, good, I hoped you would sit with us!"

"Ellie, be nice to him." Violet warned with a mild glare.

"When he's earned it, I will be more than happy to be nice," Ellie shot back causing Irene and Maria to smirk while Robert and Violet to roll their eyes.

"Be that way and we will leave,"

"Oh please, Violet. Sit down and enjoy your brother's wedding." Irene stated gesturing to the seats left. Loki immediately pulled out her chair for her, making Vi smile.

"Would you like me to go find Lily, darling?"

"Nah, she'll find her way over soon enough." Loki nodded and sat himself beside Vi, and on his other side was Maria Hill.

"How long do these affairs usually last?" Loki asked no one in particular.

"Depends. I expect we won't leave until after eleven." Violet answered.

"Is that going to upset Lily's sleep schedule?"

"She'll probably knock out at about ten. Mom and Dad said they would take her when they go."

Loki caught the wicked gleam in Violet's eyes, "How generous. Thank you very much,"

"We would never think to leave our little Lily especially when she needs her sleep," Irene said pleasantly. Loki's eyes narrowed dangerously at the jab.

"Who's hungry? I know I am! I can't wait to eat this food; Maven has been raving about it for weeks." Violet said hurriedly, trying to stop the fight she knew was coming.

"I could eat," Robert chimed in helpfully.

"Yeah, food would be great right about now, dancing too. I love dancing, I really do."

"Aren't you laying it on a bit thick, Violet?" Maria asked with an amused smirk.

"Who me? Not at all, Aunt Maria. Come help me find Lily, Lo." Violet quickly stood and walked away from the table, Loki trailing behind her.

"While I appreciate the efforts, Violet, I think I could have handled your mother just fine."

"It's Micah's wedding and I just want everything to go smoothly for their sake. Plus, I don't like you and mom fighting." Violet straitened Loki's tie, even though it was already perfect.

"Stop, love, the tie is fine." Loki pushed her hands away gently, "Just give the woman time, she'll come around."

"Irene Hill is as stubborn as a mule with a spine of steel and more opinions than any other human being I have ever known." Violet huffed.

"Like mother like daughter,"

Vi hit him playfully, but still let Loki lead her back to the table, just as Micah stood at the front of the room to announce dinner.

**-VatG-**

"Please gather around the dance floor for Micah and Maven's first dance" Peter announced, making the mingling crowd rush to find a good spot to watch the newlyweds.

Violet found herself right on the edge of the dance floor, Loki behind her; resting his head on her shoulder as the couple swirled around the floor to the beat of the music, neither looking away from the other. Vi sighed happily, leaning against Loki's chest.

"They look so happy," She breathed.

"That, Violet, is because they are," he responded.

"Are we gonna have two ceremonies? One here and one in Asgard?" Violet asked quietly.

"If that is what you would like, darling."

"We'll figure it out when we need to,"

"Are we allowed to dance at all tonight?" Loki asked after a moment.

"Of course, but first there is the Mother/Son and the Father/Daughter dances, though I don't think Lily will object to you being her dance partner for that."

"I can't wait," Loki said quietly.

Micah and Maven's dance ended to ample amounts of applause, queuing Peter to pick up the microphone again to announce the Mother/Son dance. Irene was pulled into an elegant waltz by a smiling Micah, while Ellie spun around with Anthony. A few other pairs graced the floor, just before the song ended; Lily rushed up to her parents.

"Da! We dance next!"

"Do we, princess?" Loki asked just as the Father/Daughter dance was announced.

"Yes! Come on!" Lily exclaimed, pulling Loki with her as she went to the dance floor. Violet was already twirling around in Roberts's arms pulling Ellie into the dance as they passed her.

Loki could hear a handful of whispers as he settled Lily in his arms and started turning them around to the beat, but quickly decided he could care less about them, all he wanted to concentrate on was on dancing with his little princess.

"Da?"

"Yes, Lily?"

"Dance with Amy too?" Loki looked to where Lily was pointing; Amelia was sitting at the table alone, and sniffling slightly. "Her Da not here."

Loki smiled, "Shall we invite her to dance, then?" Lily nodded enthusiastically. Loki walked them bother over to the table.

"Miss Amelia, would you like to join Lily and I for this dance?"

"Really?" Amelia asked.

"Come on, Amy! Dance with us!"

"Okay…" Amelia trailed off, but the light in her eyes made it clear how much this meant to her. Loki walked both of them, back and Amelia stood on his shoes while he held on to Lily.

When the song ended, Amelia hugged him tightly and ran off to join her brother. Loki felt two arms wrap around his waist signaling Violet's return.

"That was without a doubt the sweetest fucking thing I have ever seen in my entire life,"

"Ma said bad word!" Lily yelled accusingly.

"Sorry, baby. Can I have Daddy back now?"

"Yes," Lily wiggled around until Loki set her on the ground only for her to be scooped up and carried off by her grandfather. Violet pulled Loki around and kissed him, hard, to which Loki found no complaint.

"Alright, you two break it up." Violet pulled away from Loki quickly, glaring at her brother.

"Micah, leave them alone," Maven chided.

"Yeah, leave us alone, William,"

"Baby bug, you wound me so on my wedding day," Micah clutched his chest dramatically.

"Go dance with your wife," Vi shooed the two off before Loki pulled her back into a kiss, said kiss left Violet breathless and Loki smiling like a cat who caught the canary.

"I'm gonna go change dresses…" Violet trailed off as she wandered off to the ballroom's entrance. She returned a few minutes later, wearing a slightly less skin tight, emerald green halter dress.

"Beautiful as always, darling,"

"Thanks, handsome. I thought you might like this one too, plus it matches your tie."

"That it does," Loki pulled Vi into his arms again. "May we dance now?"

"Let me go put a request in really quick," Violet walked off to the DJ, Loki's eyes following after her.

"Are you Lily's father?"

Loki looked to see a group of older women standing in front of him, "I am. What concern is it to you?"

"We just wanted to make sure. We're glad you finally came back to make an honest woman out of Violet."

"She has always been an honest woman, why would my coming back to her make her any more of one?"

"Come on Lo, they are gonna play our song next," Violet pulled him away, muttering to herself as she did.

"What were they talking about, Violet Marie?"

"The fact that I'm not married but I have a child and that said child's father had never been in the picture. Stupid old birds," Violet said quickly, smiling when the song changed.

Violet lead him to the dance floor and locked her hands around his neck and started swaying to the beat.

After a few seconds she began to sing along, "_I will never stop trying. I will stop watching as you leave. I will never stop losing my breath, every time I see you looking back at me. I will never stop holding your hand. I will never stop opening your door. I will never stop choosing you babe. I will never get used to you_."

"I agree, my dear," Loki said quietly, pressing their foreheads together.

The two didn't stop smiling for the rest of the night, no matter what they did.


	14. Chapter 13

AN:

_I am so sorry for the delay, like really sorry. I know this is a short one, but Thor is in the next one as are the twins so that makes up for it right? Also, I got roped into (I volunteered) writing Harry Potter-esqe drabbles, if me saying that peeks your interest, let me know and I'll post them. That is all._

_MKJ_

* * *

A solid week passed before Loki got any word at all as to if Thor was able or willing to visit, not to say that the week in between the wedding and then was dull.

Loki had the privilege to watch every single episode and movie of Sophia the First with Lily as well as watch every Disney film in the household. Lily decided that her current favorite bedtime stories were the Magic Tree House books and demanded more of them every time she could. Violet finally got around to showing Loki the Harry Potter movies. Violet came home from work only to immediately join Loki and Lily for their tea party. Lily begged her father to let her do his hair, which he caved to almost instantly. Loki consistently made Violet late in the mornings by simply not stopping her from kissing him again.

It was all grossly domestic and the little family relished in it, until Thor's letter arrived.

They were all at the breakfast table, Loki and Violet having pancakes and Lily in her high chair, eating cheerios but also accepting pieces of her parent's food. Then, quite literally out of thin air, a folded piece of paper sealed with red wax landed in the middle of the table.

"What the fudge was that?!" Violet screeched.

"Ah, good, mother was able to send Thor's answer." Loki sounded quite please as he picked the paper off the table.

"Can you please warn me when stuff is going to fall from my ceiling via your mom from who knows how far away?"

"I can try, darling." Lo broke the wax and quickly scanned the page.

"What's it say?"

"Violet, how soon can your sister and the children get here?"

"Um, thirty minutes or so, why?"

"Thor is going to be here tomorrow at noon and he will be staying with us for the night before moving on to do whatever it is he does while here. I suppose Amelia and Anthony could stay with us as well."

"Your brother is staying here tomorrow night?!" Vi shrieked, making Loki flinch slightly.

"Might I recommend a trip the grocery store and calling any family members you may need to inform?"

"Might I recommend you shutting the hell up?"


	15. Chapter 14

_AN: Okay, so Thor isn't in this one… but he's obviously in the next one and I'm gonna start that as soon as I get this posted. Also, I posted that Harry Potter thing, it's called Of Ravens and Lions, check it out if you like. _

_MKJ_

* * *

"Da?" Lily asked as she watched her mother scurry around the house.

"Yes, little flower?" Loki watching Violet too, but he was slightly more amused by her panicked cooking and cleaning spree.

"What wrong with Ma?"

"She's panicking, dear,"

"Why?"

"Because of your father and his families inability to give people proper amount of time to prepare for arrivals," Violet answered, glowering at Loki a bit as she did.

"How can I be blamed for this if I was not on Asgard to plan Thor's visit?"

"Don't know, don't care, your fault," Violet flourished the wooden spoon she had in her hand in his direction, causing him to roll his eyes.

With in an hour of Thor's letter showing up, Violet had called Ellie and asked her to bring the kids around at around 11 for a sleepover, called Maria to inform her that Thor would be coming in so she would miss work tomorrow, and then dragged Lily and Loki both to the store to buy anything and everything Vi could think of that they could possibly need.

It was currently five minutes past 11, and Violet was franticly cooking a lunch fit for kings and cleaning anything she could just to keep her hands busy. At least until two larger hands grabbed them and held them still.

"Darling, you need to calm down," Loki murmured soothingly.

"I am calm, Lo,"

"You are not and you should know better than to lie to me,"

"I know," Violet sighed out, "I'm just nervous is all. I mean, I know I've met Thor a few times but I've never had an actual conversation with the guy and I have no idea how he'll react to Lily and I-"

Loki covered her mouth with his hand, "You worry too much, woman." He didn't even react when Vi licked him. "Save that for another time, love. Your sister just pulled in."

"Hate you," Vi said as she left the kitchen.

"Liar,"

"You would know, wouldn't you?"

**-VatG-**

"You are positive it said noon, right?"

"Violet, you read the letter yourself. It said noon. So sit down and be patient." Loki tried very hard not to snap at the woman, but she was driving him to insanity. Which, she was somehow able to detect because she wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her nose in his shoulder blade.

"Sorry if I'm stressing you out, Loki, but you know how I get sometimes." She muttered.

"There is nothing to forgive you for, darling."

"He's here! He's here! I saw the rainbow laser land in the backyard!" Amelia yelled as she ran into the living room, Anthony right at her heels.

"Go bring him in, I'll get Lily, and you two stay here." Violet instructed. She heard Loki go out the back door just as she went in to wake Lily up from her nap.

"Come on baby, time to get up," Violet cooed.

"Why?"

"Cause our visitor is here and we want you to meet him,"

"Okay," Lily reached up to Violet, who lifted her out of the crib and settled the girl on her hip. Amelia and Anthony were thankfully still waiting in the living room when she re-entered the room.

"You guys are gonna be on your best behavior, right?"

"We promise!" the two chorused just as she heard the back door open again.


	16. Chapter 15

"Lady Violet!" Thor boomed as soon as he saw her, beaming at her.

"Hi Thor," Violet squeaked.

"Who is this child?" Thor looked at Lily quizzically; Lily herself was looking at him with just as much curiosity.

"Loki explained the whole time difference thing, yeah?"

"He did…" All at once, everything clicked and somehow, Thor's smile brightened. "Is this my niece?"

"Well done, Thor, you figured it out all on your own,"

"Loki," Violet snapped. "Behave yourself."

"Do not be troubled, Lady Violet. His words do not affect me. May I know her name?"

"Go on and introduce yourself," Violet coaxed the girl in her arms, who was only trying to hide a little bit.

"I Lily, who you?"

Thor was doing a very good job at imitating an excited puppy at this point, "I am your uncle Thor, little one."

"Like Unca Micah?" Lily looked to Violet.

"Yes, like Uncle Micah, sweetheart," it was Loki who answered her, plucking her from Violet's arms in the next second.

"May I hold her?" Violet would have never believed that Thor was capable of making such a nervous expression. Lily somehow seemed to understand and eagerly reached out to her uncle. Loki, somewhat reluctantly, let Thor take her from him.

"She is beautiful, brother, truly."

"I am well aware, Thor."

"Well, this explains one of the children here. What of the other two?"

Violet smiled, "My niece Amelia and my nephew Anthony, they are big fans of yours so we invited them to meet you."

With Lily still in his arms, Thor knelt down in front of the twins, "Why hello, young ones. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"I wrote you a letter!" Amelia blurted out. "Last year, I sent you a letter and a picture. You even wrote me back. Mama bought me a picture frame for it and I have it on my bookshelf. Do you remember? My name is Amelia Irene Wells."

Thor's eyebrows furrowed for a moment, before he smiled at her, "I do remember! The picture you drew is hanging on the wall of my room in Stark tower!"

"You remember me?" Amelia breathed, without warning she launched herself at the man, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I knew you would! I just knew it! Anthony kept saying you wouldn't because you probably answer lots of fan letters, but I knew you would!"

Thor's laugh boomed around the house before he looked at Anthony, "I have a very good friend who share's your name,"

That certainly started him up, "I know! Iron Man! He's my favorite superhero ever! Not that you and the other Avengers aren't great too but he's Iron Man."

Thor settled down on the floor to listen to Anthony, a girl on each knee, not caring as Amelia played with his hair or as Lily messed with his cape. Violet and Loki watched the scene from the background, eventually; Vi pulled him into the kitchen to help her plate up the monstrous amount of pasta she had made for lunch.

"See, everything is going fine, I don't know why you were so worried," Violet told Loki as she put plates on the table. That comment launched Loki into a violent laughing fit, making Violet smack and kiss him multiple times before calling everyone to lunch.

-**VatG-**

The rest of the day passed flawlessly. Thor kept all three children enthralled, leaving Loki and Violet ample amounts of time, room, and quiet to prepare dinner.

"See, I knew you would pick up vegetable cutting quickly." Violet commented, observing Loki as he cut up a pepper for the salad, or rather, observed his ass as he swayed his hips slightly to the music she was playing.

"I have done this before, dear."

"I am well aware, babe,"

Loki looked over his shoulder, seeing Violet standing behind him, head cocked to the side as she stared. "Stop looking at my ass and make sure the bread doesn't burn."

"But it's so nice," Violet whined teasingly.

"I'll show it to you later, no go on,"

Violet skipped outside to check on the steaks on the grill, the three biggest already done-as rare as possible as Thor had requested. Violet pulled all of them off, putting them on the platter she had waiting before turning the grill off and prancing back inside to pull the rolls out of the oven.

"Dinner in fifteen, guys," Violet announced to the people in the living room. "Amelia, Anthony, go wash your hands please."

The meal itself was extremely interesting. First off, Lily insisted that her highchair be put beside Thor's chair instead of in between Loki and Violet. The result was Loki glaring at his brother and looking rather hurt every time he looked at Lily. Watching Thor eat was both disgusting and hilarious, seeing as he didn't bother to use any utensils or a napkin. Violet scolded Anthony twice for trying to do the same. Thor told stories, most of which Loki had to add in things that Thor neglected to mention.

Violet sent the twins off to watch TV so she could clean up the kitchen. Loki had picked Lily up to go change her diaper a moment after the kids left.

"Lady Violet, would you like any assistance?"

"No, but thank you for the offer. It's Loki's turn to do dishes anyway."

"It is not!" Violet grinned at the response that was shouted from Lily's room.

"I have not seen my brother this happy in many years…" Thor commented quietly.

"I gathered that," Violet said, getting a confused look. "You aren't as subtle as Loki is. I've caught quite a few of the little glances and looks you've shot his way today. It's like you can't believe it's him or something."

"He certainly did not lie about how clever you are," Thor grinned at her. "You have been good for my brother, he is more and more like the Loki I grew up with and I will be thankful for that for all my life."

"I've listened to that man complain about you more times than I count," Violet started. "But even that can't disguise the fact that Loki really does love you. Though if I ever meet your father, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind," Vi muttered as an afterthought.

"You would go against the All Father in Loki's defense?"

"Damn straight I would, especially considering I have a running theory that he's the one that caused the time mess up."

"As I recall, Violet Marie, I thought only your mother had a spine of steel?" Loki said as he walked back into the kitchen, Lily toddling in behind him.

"Shut up, you. You get to finish these dishes then," Violet stuck her tongue out at him, wiping her hands on a dish towel.

"As my lady wishes," Loki pecked her on the lips, rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, and picked up the next plate to wash.

"I cannot wait to tell mother of this," Thor laughed out, Loki's scowl made Violet laugh loudly. Vi picked Lily up quickly,

"Come on baby, let's go hang out with Amelia and Anthony."

"Okay, Ma. Unca Thor come?"

"It would be my pleasure,"

"Da come?"

"I'll be right along, little flower,"

"Good."

"See Thor, Lily is the one who actually calls the shots around here."


	17. Chapter 16

Violet put three thoroughly exhausted children down for bed at 7:30, and then went back to join the brother in the kitchen, both of them nursing cups of coffee.

"Well, I think they are going to sleep soundly," Violet commented, pouring a cup for herself.

"Good, they've had an exciting day, haven't they?" Loki said.

"Oh, yeah," Vi sat down before looking at Thor, "You don't mind sleeping on the couch do you? This place only has the two bedrooms."

"I do not mind in the slightest, Lady Violet,"

"Great, I'll go scrounge up some blankets for you and a-" Violet was cut off when her front door was knocked on. "Who on earth…"

She pushed herself up from her chair and went to open the door.

"Surprise!" Sophie, Raven and Gwen yelled as soon as the door opened. Violet froze on the spot.

"Since we haven't seen you or Miss Lily in nearly a month," Gwen began.

"We all decided to bring ourselves here," Sophie continued.

"And have a little party!" Raven finished, smiling brightly.

"You have to leave now!" Violet shouted, trying to keep them from coming inside, but sadly, their group strength was too much for.

"Oh please, you need to hang out with people who can form proper sentences that aren't at work, Vi," Sophie said as she plopped herself down on the couch.

"Besides, haven't you missed us?" Raven asked.

"Of course I have, but you don't-"

"Violet, is everything-?" Loki paused mid sentence in the door way.

"And just where have you been?!" Gwen shrieked, making everyone flinch. She might have been the quietest of the four of them, but Gwen's wrath was something no one wanted to be on the receiving end on. "You dare to show your face around here after everything you've put Violet through!?"

"Gwen, honey, calm down, it's okay," Violet soothed, keeping her hands on Gwen's shoulders. "He's been back for three weeks, and it was not his fault that he was gone so long."

Gwen opened her mouth to begin her tirade again, but then Violet noticed that Thor had decided to join the group and was standing just behind Loki.

"Lady Violet, is all well, I heard yelling,"

"One, two, three," Violet counted quietly. At three, all of her friends squealed loudly and rushed to gather around Thor, pushing Loki out of the way in their excitement.

"Fans of his as well?" Loki asked as he came to stand beside Violet, watching as the women gush over Thor.

"A bit, but he's not any of their favorite. They are just freaking out because they know said favorite."

"Vi! He personally knows my future husband! Of course I'm freaking out!" Sophie exclaimed.

"She's a Cap girl," Violet explained to Loki. "And before you ask, Gwen is convinced that her Masters degree in physics and her charming personality will win her Bruce Banner one day and Raven is into Clint Barton for his biceps, love of coffee, and ability to hit a target without even looking at it."

"Ah," Loki was wearing an amused smile.

"Can I remind you all, that the kids are asleep right now?"

"Kids?" Raven asked.

"I have Amelia and Anthony for the night." Vi shrugged before groaning as her phone started ringing.

"Hey, Aunt Maria, what's up?" Vi asked when she answered. "What was that? Can't you stop them!? What do you mean they are gonna be here in an hour!?" Loki took the phone from Violet as she began to hyperventilate, gesturing to Sophie and Raven to sit her down the couch.

"Agent Hill, can you please explain why Violet is having a mental break down?" Loki asked. He paled slightly at whatever answer she gave. "Understood, I will have Violet call when they arrive."

He hung up, immediately going to help Violet calm down.

"Brother, what has caused Lady Violet to react this way?"

"It seems, Thor, that your teammates heard of your arrival and are coming to see you. The Avengers will be here in less than an hour."

That's all it took for Violet to fall over in a dead faint.

* * *

_AN: Had to put this down here as to not spoil the surprise! Who is excited for the girls finally making their appearance? Who is even more excited for The Avenger's coming to visit next chapter!? I'll probably be a little while getting that out cause it's gonna be a BIG chapter but I'll do my best._

_Also, random question that popped in my head, Violet isn't very Mary Sue-ish is she? OH! And Which Friend/Avenger ship would you think would be the most fun to see come to life? Personally I think Sophie and Steve would be Hilarious but I like Gwen and Bruce too. I would say Raven and Clint, but Clintasha forever. Please note, these couples will probably not happen, but I thought I would ask anyway._

_Anyway, see you all next chapter,_

_MKJ_


	18. Chapter 17

Violet faded in and out of consciousness for a good ten minutes, most of the time she was awake consisted of Loki telling the girls to leave and the girls loudly telling him exactly why they weren't going anywhere.

"Lo, just let them stay. It really can't cause too much damage." Violet commented sleepily, trying to sit up. Loki was by her in a flash,

"Oh no. You are lying down until they get here, Violet Marie."

"I'm fine, Loki. Just let up,"

"No,"

"Stubborn ass," Violet glared mildly at him, but still stretched out across the couch. He gave her a winning smile and winked at her. "Don't be charming when I'm mad at you!"

"Whatever you say, darling."

"Okay, ew, can we not have the gross super in love stuff go down while we are here?" Sophie asked.

"You wanna stay and meet Captain America? Violet asked with raised eyebrows.

"Forget everything I've said, Vi. Please continue to make goo-goo eyes with the guy who wanted to take over the world."

"Sophie, really, he fathered her child," Gwen reminded her.

"Which is still a little weird," Raven commented.

"But since we can see he makes you happy, we won't kill him… yet." Gwen added in.

"Very generous, girls. Now since I am apparently not allowed of the couch for the nest 40 minutes, will you guys go start my coffee pot, put the kettle on and look around for snacks?"

All three of them gave Vi a mock salute, "Aye aye, Captain Hill."

Violet flipped them off like the classy woman she is, sending them all into fits of laughter as the other three left to do as they were asked.

"I took the liberty of checking on the children," Loki announced as he came back into the room. "All of them are sound asleep and will hopefully remain that way."

"Thank you very much, sir."

"You are welcome, my lady." Loki bent over and kissed her forehead. "Are you still angry with me?"

"Shut up," Violet teased. "Can I get up and help the girls? I need to do something so I don't have a full blown panic attack."

"Do you feel faint at all?"

"No, mother, I don't. Now let me get up."

Loki sighed heavily, but still helped Violet up off the couch and watched as she made her way through the door to the kitchen, only stumbling over her feet a little bit.

**-VatG-**

Despite the work she did, Violet was practically having a full on panic attack when she heard Loki announce that a car had just pull up in front of the house. She was practically shaking when she went to open the door to let the band of superheroes inside. Thankfully, she was greeted by a familiar face.

"Good evening, Dr. Banner."

"Call me Bruce," the older man smiled and held out his arms for Violet to hug him quickly before ushering him inside.

"Agent Romanoff," Violet greeted the red-haired assassin she had only met once in passing.

"Miss Hill," the woman nodded curtly before walking inside.

"Captain Rogers," Violet bit back a smile, Sophie was about to freak out, like she knew Gwen was right now.

"Steve, if you don't mind. Sorry about the last minute drop in, ma'am." He said sweetly, before going in the house.

"Mr. Stark,"

"You sound just like your aunt when you do that, kid. Thanks for settling that lawsuit for me by the way." Violet rolled her eyes and gestured for him to go in.

"Hi Clint," She smiled at the archer who hugged her tightly.

"Hey Vi, did I ever thank you for filing my taxes last year?"

"No, and I expect you'll want me to do this year's too." He laughed and steered both of them inside, he let go of her and walked lazily over to Agent Romanoff. Violet looked around the room awkwardly.

"So, um," Violet began, "What can I do for all of you?"

"Ma'am, we got word that Thor arrived here earlier today," Steve said.

"Which you can see is true, seeing as he's right there." Violet nodded to where Thor was standing.

"We also have it on the highest authority," Stark began. "That a certain horned helmet wearing villain was also in the household."

"You have no right to take him away," Violet stated. "He has done nothing wrong since he got here and even Asgard has allowed him free travel of the nine realms."

"We aren't here to take him away, Violet." Vi had expected Bruce to say it, but it was Natasha who answered her.

"You aren't?"

"Like you said, he hasn't done anything in the three weeks he's been here, so legally we can't take him into to custody."

"Thank goodness…" Vi sighed in relief. "Now that I know you aren't here to arrest anyone, would you all like something to eat or drink?"

* * *

_AN: Hi again! You'll have more Avenger antics in the next chapter and the Avengers get to see Lily! You also get to learn why Violet seems to already be friends with Bruce and Clint __And Sophie and Steve is probably gonna happen, because... I can. __Enjoy!_

_MKJ_


	19. Chapter 18

Violet relayed the order of two cups of tea, and four cups of coffee to her girls in the kitchen before going to Lily's room.

"It's safe to come out you know,"

"Lily just woke up. I was trying to put her back to bed," Loki answered, nodding to the sleepy looking girl in his arms. Said girl waved when she saw her mother.

"Might as well get the other two up, Anthony would never forgive me if he found out I let him sleep through Iron Man being here." Violet sighed out.

She knelt over and shook Anthony gently, "Come on buddy, wake up."

"Is it morning?"

"No, but there is a surprise out in the living room, and I thought you'd like to see it."

"Kay," The boy sat up, and reached over and shook is sister awake. "Wake up, Amy. Auntie Violet has a surprise for us."

Amelia groaned but still sat up, "Is it breakfast?"

"Not quite, princess." Violet stood up, and grabbed Lily from Loki.

"Ma,"

"Hi, baby, did Daddy wake you up?"

"Yes," Lily answered causing Loki to sigh. "You mad?"

"Not even one tiny bit," Violet kissed her daughter's forehead before letting Loki take her back. She took Amelia and Anthony's hands and led them out to the living room, where upon sing who was seated or standing in various parts of the room, both of them froze."

"Auntie Violet, Iron Man is in your living room," Anthony breathed out.

"Yes, he is. Why don't you go say hello?"

Amelia took this as incentive and made her way to the loveseat, where Clint and Natasha had seated themselves.

"Miss Black Widow, I'm Amelia and I'm six and I think you are the coolest person ever."

Natasha smiled at the girl, "Thank you for thinking I'm the coolest person ever."

"Your welcome, Miss Black Widow,"

"Call me Natasha. Why are you here with Violet?"

"She's my aunt! Mr. Loki said we could meet Thor when he came to visit so since he came to visit today, we got to come over."

"Whose we?" Clint asked

"My brother and I, Mr. Hawkeye," Amelia pointed to where Anthony was hiding behind Violet's legs, "His name is Anthony and he's my twin but I'm 13 minutes older than him. He's really nervous about meeting Mr. Iron Man." Amelia said the last bit quietly, so just the two agents could hear it, but Steve managed to pick it up.

He walked over to Violet, kneeling down so he was eye level with Anthony, "Hi, I'm Steve. What's your name?"

"Anthony…"

"I have a friend who has that name, but I bet you already knew that." Anthony nodded, coming out from behind Violet's leg a little.

"Would you like to meet him?" Steve asked.

"Would he want to meet me?" Anthony countered. "I mean he's Iron Man, I'm not anyone important."

"You are very important and I know for a fact that he'd love to meet you." Steve stood up and offered Anthony his hand, which the boy took and let himself be led to the sofa, where Tony and Bruce were in a deep discussion.

"Tony, you have someone who'd like to talk to you." Steve announced, drawing the men from their conversation and to the little boy holding Cap's hand.

"I'm Anthony,"

"That's a great name. I love that name," Tony said.

"It is your name, Mr. Iron Man,"

"Call me Tony; it's a lot easier to say. Now, do you like science?"

"Yes, we are learning about the planets in school right now." Anthony answered. "They are really cool and a few weeks ago we learned about volcanoes.

"Good, you can sit up here and tell me everything you know about the planets and volcanoes."

"Okay!" Anthony scrambled on to the couch in between the two men and started rattling off everything he could think of.

Violet watched quietly in the corner, snapping a few pictures for Ellie so she could see that her babies had met their idols.

"Ma?"

Violet jumped slightly at the sudden noise, "There you are. I didn't think you would ever come out."

"Hush, woman," Loki said, before placing Lily in Vi's arms.

"No, I will not. You were hiding so I can say whatever I like." Violet teased.

"You are insufferable,"

"But you love me,"

"Do I now?"

"Yes you do. I bore your child, you have to love me."

Loki laughed quietly, "As I said before, insufferable." Violet tipped her head up just in time to catch his lips on hers. The kiss only lasted a few seconds because someone made a gagging sound.

"Okay, that's gross. I might actually vomit. How can you stand that, mini Maria?"

"Shut up, Stark or the next lawsuit that involves you that goes through my office is going to court."

"Oh, I'm so scared. But seriously, how do you stand to have his lips on you?"

"It may have escaped your mind, Man of Iron, but seeing as Violet is holding our child, I think she can stand more than my lips-" Loki's comment was cut off by Violet slapping her hand across his mouth.

"Oh no you don't. You promised to behave. Now go help the girls in the kitchen please, apparently six cups and a plate of food is too much for them to handle."

"Lies! We've got it right here!" Sophie called, coming through the door way with Raven and Gwen trailing behind her. "Who wanted tea?"

"Stop smiling all smug, Lo. You still have to play nice."

**-VatG-**

"Violet?"

"Yeah, Steve, did you need something?"

"I was just wondering how come you seem so close to Clint and Bruce,"

"Oh, well, when I was pregnant with Lily, Aunt Maria wants some tests done since she knew who the father was. She got Agent Fitz and Agent Simmons to do some and she asked Bruce to do a few as well. We stayed in touch; I invite him over for lunch sometimes. Plus Lily likes him." Violet nodded to where Lily was sitting quietly on Bruce's knee as he, Tony, and Anthony talked.

"And Clint?"

"That idiot remembered me from the one time we had met and when he heard I was going to be working in SHEILD's legal department, he gave me a tour of the place and bought me coffee. Now he stops in when he needs me to do him a favor or if he needs his taxes filed." Vi explained with a roll of her eyes.

Steve laughed, "Well that clears that up, seeing as how the rest of us had barely heard of you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to help Miss Sophie with the dishes."

"Barton, $50 says they'll be dating within a week,"

"No way, Hill, it'll be at least two."

Violet shook her head and looked at her watch, "Kids, it's almost midnight; you need to go to bed."

"But Auntie Violet, Tony was gonna tell me about how he is gonna make a new Iron Man suit!"

"And Natasha was gonna show me how to kick Clint's butt!"

"Your mother is going to kill me if you don't get some sleep. Lily has to go to bed too so don't argue and say goodnight."

Loki extracted himself from the wall go get Lily from Bruce, "Come, little flower, time to sleep,"

"Okay Da. Night 'uce! Night Unca Thor! Night Ma!"

"Night baby," Violet said, she watched the twins say good night to everyone before she sent them after Loki. "Are you all going to be leaving soon or do I need to start finding blankets and pillows?"

"Do you mind if we stay, Violet? Like you said it's pretty late."

"Don't worry about it, Bruce. If I thought I can host one Avenger, I can host all of them. Rae, you guys heading home?"

"Yeah, just as soon as Sophie puts the dishes up. Thanks for having us for a while,"

"Anytime, hun," Violet hugged Raven and Gwen and then a rather giddy looking Sophie when she emerged from the kitchen.

"He asked for my number!" She whispered before she followed Rae and Gwen out the door.

Violet shut the door and then spent a good twenty minutes finding a multitude of blankets and pillows. She found two sleeping bag and an air mattress for them too.

"Alright, that should do it. You all are welcome to stay for breakfast if you like. Goodnight."

Violet closed her bedroom door to the chorus of 'goodnight' that she got. Loki was already half asleep from the looks of it.

"It's been a long day," Vi said quietly.

"That it has," Loki agreed.

"They'll be gone tomorrow,"

"I can't wait,"

"I can see if Ellie will take Lily for the weekend…"

"Oh?"

"We'd get the house to ourselves,"

"I love you, Violet Marie,"

"You had better,"

* * *

_AN: Merry Christmas! Agents Fitz and Simmons are from Agents of SHIELD, if you haven't watched that yet, I highly recommend you do. Who's ready for breakfast?_

_MKJ_


	20. Chapter 19

"I hate being up this early…" Vi grumbled quietly into her pillow. She was very sad to discover that she had only slept about five hours. The sun had only barely begun to lighten up the sky and Violet was wide awake. She looked over her shoulder to see Loki still snoring quietly.

"Lucky bastard…" She mumbled as she sat up and stretched. Violet got up as carefully as possible so she didn't jostle the bed, she yawned loudly as she left the room, checking briefly on the kids as she went down the hallway, who were also still sound asleep.

Violet peeked into the living room, amused to see that Natasha had beat all the boys out of sleeping on the sofa, but even more amused that Clint was laying across the top of the couch. Thor was on the air mattress. Bruce had claimed a sleeping bag. Tony was in her armchair, Ollie comically sleeping on his head. The empty rumpled sleeping bag, apparently been where an already awake Steve slept.

Vi chose to ignore the fact that the super solider was missing and went to start making the monster breakfast that would have to feed eight adults and three children.

"Mornin,"

Violet nearly dropped the bowl that she was mixing pancake batter in when a voice suddenly disrupted her quiet,

"It's not ice to sneak up on people, Cap. Nor is it nice to just randomly leave a person's house."

"Sorry, I went for a run,"

"At five in the morning?" Violet asked incredulously.

"It's when I usually get up,"

"Ew. If it wasn't for work and Lily I don't think I would move before noon."

"Except for this morning apparently," a new voice chimed in.

"Morning Bruce," Violet said, looking at the clock. "See, he got up at almost 7, that's when a normal human wakes up."

That earned a chuckle and a snort from Steve and Bruce respectively. Violet offered them coffee, which they took, leaving Violet to continue her cooking, She was most of the way done with the pancakes when Natasha made her way into the kitchen. She poured herself a cup of coffee and joined the boys at the table. Twenty minutes later, while Violet was scrambling eggs, a crash and a string of cursing was heard, followed by Clint blurrily walking into the kitchen. He just grabbed the coffee pot to drink out of.

"Excuse you, Clint Barton! I have cups for a reason!" Violet scolded, but he just ignored her.

"Hang on," Natasha said, before signing to Clint. He just looked at her before pulling a device out of his ear and clicking it on and sticking it back in.

"Sorry, what was that? I forgot to turn the hearing aid on." He explained,

"I always forget you have those. I was going to tell you to get a cup, but I'll just use my spare one. No need to spread the germs.

"I don't have germs."

"Cooties then," Violet countered, earning a scowl from the archer and laugher from everyone else.

Thor wandered in the kitchen ten minutes later when Vi was starting the bacon and the twins ran with Loki and Lily right behind them when she was pulling it off.

"Loki, honey, would you please go wake Tony up for breakfast?" Violet asked sweetly as she settled Lily into her high chair.

"I would be glad to, darling," Loki left the kitchen with a wicked grin. Less than a minute later there was the sound of a minor explosion, a crash, a string of curses so imaginative Steve and Clint covered Amelia and Anthony's ears, and extremely loud laughter.

"Are you sure we can't take him?"

"Try it and you'll go through me, Stark." Violet stated, holding out a cup of coffee for him.

"Whatever mini Maria, also your cat is really annoying."

"Ollie happens to be the most amazing feline in the universe," Loki announced, waltzing into the room with Ollie in his arms.

Tony opened his mouth to retort, but thankfully Bruce cut him off.

"Tony just eat your breakfast so we can get out of Violet's hair."

"Fine, Brucie, whatever you say."

**-VatG-**

The Avengers left at 11:30, Thor with them causing a bit of a ruckus as the twins frantically said goodbye to everyone and Lily being upset because she didn't understand why her uncle Thor had to leave already.

"I will be back to see you soon, little one. I promise,"

"Okay…" Lily sniffed, letting Thor give her back to Violet who then passed her to Loki.

"You promise to write?" Anthony asked.

"Oh yeah, I'll even make JARVIS remind me," Tony said. "I'll keep you updated on my inventions if you keep me updated on what you are learning in school."

"Deal!"

"Good luck in your karate class, Amelia,"

"I have to ask Mama first, but since the Black Widow said I would like them I'm sure she'll let me take them!" Amelia smiled as Natasha ruffled her hair.

Both children stood on the porch to wave off the cars as they left a few minutes later.

"Your mom is gonna be here in twenty minute so go pack your things, and take Lily with you and start a bag for her since she's staying with you guys until Monday night."

"Okay, Auntie Violet," Amelia said, taking Lily's hand and going back inside.

"So we have the rest of today, all of tomorrow and half of Monday to ourselves?" Loki asked.

"Don't you love my sister?"

* * *

_AN: First chapter posted in September! Also, if you'll remember, our dear Lily was born on the 12th of this year, so that's kind of cool. Soooooo, I may have a friend writing Steve and Sophie's first date? Would you all like to read that? _

_Our Avengers are gone, but I'm thinking Asgard isn't too far off :D Let's hope I have enough brain power to handle that. Oh! I may be getting a job soon so if updates get a little sporadic, that's why._

_MKJ_


	21. Chapter 20

"Darling, why are you staring at me?"

"Cause your pretty," Violet answered quietly. "And I really like your eyes. If we ever have another kid, I want them to get your eyes."

Loki's expression was unreadable, "You would have more children with me?"

"I had one didn't I?"

"Can they have your hair?" He asked, twirling a strand of her hair with his fingers.

"I guess so. I want a boy but if it's a girl we can give her a flower name. Make it a tradition."

"I like the sound of that,"

The pair grew quiet again and stayed that way for a few minutes, before Violet pursed her lips.

"Something wrong, Violet?" Loki asked.

"Just remembered something you said…"

"Care to elaborate?"

"I have to find the necklace that matches mine for us to get married?"

Only if we were to marry in Asgard, which I am sure the nobles would insist on simply so they could legally recognize Lily as a princess of the realm."

"How would I find it though?"

"That would be up to you, once we get there. You could ask Mother to cast a spell to try and trace it, you could search for it yourself, you could see if you are capable of casting a spell to bring it to you. There are many possibilities."

"When would we go?"

"As soon as you like, dear."

"May 1st?"

"I am pleased you chose a day after your day of birth,"

"Ah yes, the 27th of April, the day I turn one year closer to 30," Violet rolled her eyes.

"26 is not very old, darling,"

"Says the man who is over 1000,"

Loki grinned at her, "I do not believe I heard you complaining of my age a few hours ago."

"Want to show me that you still got it in you, old man?" Violet teased, dragging him up from where they had settled on the couch. Loki laughed, before kissing her as she pulled him back into the bedroom.

* * *

_An: Don't have an excuse for not posting anything in the last week... Here's some fluff to make up for it._

_FEEDBACK WOULD BE LOVED FOR ALL OF ETERNITY!_

_MKJ_


	22. Chapter 21

_AN: I am so sorry this took so long! It's been mostly writer's block and laziness and lack of motivation but I promise I will never leave this without an update for so long again! I'll get another chapter up soon, probably in a a few days. Enjoy this and again, so sorry._

_MKJ _

* * *

Five days after their conversation, Violet woke up to an empty bed, a silent house, and the cloud of old age hanging over her head. She groaned quietly as she slid out of bed, stretching and cracking her back in the process.

"Loki? Lily?" Vi called as she walked down the hall to the kitchen. Out of nowhere, two hands were covering her eyes, making Violet laugh.

"Are you serious?"

"Can't have you peeking, darling,"

"Is there a surprise for me in the kitchen?"

"Quite possibly,"

"Lead on then, good sir." Violet was grinning from ear to ear as Loki walked her into the kitchen. The grinning stopped when she heard Lily giggle and Loki shushing her quietly.

"Really Lo? You sent a clone to get me?"

"Sorry dear, it was necessary." The Loki behind her disappeared, showing Violet what her two favorite people had been working on in the kitchen.

A banner hung on the wall with 'Happy Birthday, Mommy!' written in Loki's beautiful calligraphy, with colorful scribbles curtsey of Lily decorating it. A cluster of blue, green, and white balloons was on the table next to fairly large box. In the middle of the table sat a semi-huge cake with chocolate frosting and pretty red roses on it.

"Cake for breakfast?" Violet asked with an amused smile.

"Why not?" Loki countered.

"Birfday Ma!" Lily exclaimed, latching on to her mother's legs.

"Thank you, sweetie. Did you help Daddy make the sign for me?"

"Yes I did,"

"I love it; I really like the drawing you did on it."

"Thank you! Cake?"

"Cake," Violet nodded. "Plus, then your Daddy can handle you while you ride out the sugar rush while I'm at work."

"You have the day off actually, thanks to your aunt. Sophie called precisely 35 minutes ago to say she will be here to get you at 9:30 for a spa day with herself, Raven and Gwen. I have also made sure our reservation was still in place and made sure your family knew to be there at 7:30 tonight."

"I love you," Violet sighed happily. "What's in the box?"

"You'll have to wait for that, love." Loki said casually, wrapping his arms around Violet's waist.

"Oh fine, but you still have to deal with our hyperactive daughter today, since she is up to her elbows in cake right now."

Loki turned around to see Lily stuffing her face, frosting and cake all over herself, the table, and floor.

"I blame Thor."

**-VatG-**

"I _so_ needed this," Violet groaned as the guy finished her massage, letting her get up to stretch.

"Yeah, I would need this if I was you too," Raven commented with a laugh.

"You are the world's greatest lawyer/single mother ever," Sophie said.

"Not single, never was really,"

"Whatever you say, Vi."

"Gwen, he would have been here if he could have! It's not even his fault."

"We know Violet," Gwen said, arms raised in surrender, "It's still really weird for us."

"But we'll get used to it soon enough." Rae looked over to Sophie, "So, how was your date with America's sweetheart?"

"Sophie let out a deep sigh, a smile stretching across her face, "The greatest night of my whole life. Nothing will ever top it, ever."

"What did you guys do?" Vi asked as she settled down into a chair for her pedicure.

"Well, he shows up at my apartment on a motorcycle, which oh my gosh, my almost gave out then and there. Then he comes up to my door and smiles all sweet and gives me a bouquet of flowers that I honestly think he pulled from the air and really who even brings flowers to their first date anymore? We went out to this 40's themed diner he had found, and I'm not even kidding here, we shared a freaking milkshake! And then we went out dancing, honest to God dancing, not the stupid club version of dancing, he didn't even want to touch my waist and it was the cutest damn thing I have ever seen even with him stepping on my foot a few times. When he walked me to my door, he almost kissed me but he chickened out and kissed my cheek instead. Steve Rogers, Captain freaking America, kissed my cheek and said he'd call me, which he did the next afternoon and I woke up to a 'good morning, I had a great time last night' text! He's my damn date to your birthday dinner tonight."

"He is?" Vi asked with raised eyebrows.

"Damn skippy. Can I be in love with him already?"

"You've been in love with him for years,"

"No, Gwenie, like real love not 'I wanna tap that ass' love," Sophie explained plainly.

"It's good to know you actually know the difference, Soph," Rae giggled.

"Oh stop it," Violet interjected. "She hasn't talked like this since she was dating the Robert guy our freshman year of college."

"Thanks Vi," Sophie said quietly.

"You know we were just joking around right?" Gwen asked

"Yeah, I know. It's just I really like him and for more than just his ass."

"We know, hun," Raven slung her arm around Sophie's shoulders.

"Enough of all this heavy stuff, let's get back to celebrating," Gwen handed out champagne flutes to everyone. "To our dear Violet on her 26th birthday and may she many, many more!"

The three other women cheered happily. Violet drained her glass and looked over at her friends, maybe getting older wasn't so bad as long as she had them around.


	23. Chapter 22

"Loki, honey, please tell me there is a dress in that box since I literally have nothing in this closet to wear." Violet plead, hands on her hips as she still scanned the contents of her closet for something, _anything_, to wear to dinner.

"Just open it and find out, darling," he answered, smiling as he tied his tie in the mirror.

"You always give me dresses, so I figured it was a logical- This is the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen!" Violet exclaimed as she pulled the gown from the box. It was mostly a silvery color with triangular patches of dark blue on the sides with a deep V of a neckline. Violet squealed happily and went to hold it against herself in the floor length mirror.

"I assume you like it then?"

"Of course I do! You always give me the best clothes,"

"I just thought you would like it, Violet."

"And I do, it's perfect, thank you so much." Violet threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"You are quite welcome, dear. Now get dressed, I will go ensure our child has not ruined her own dress."

"Good idea, babe. Off you pop then," Violet kissed him on the nose before shooing him off. Loki was smiling as he left and Vi could have sworn she heard him muttering to himself about his 'ridiculous woman', which only made her smile bigger.

**-VatG-**

The dress fit Violet like a glove and she luckily had a pair of blue high heels to match it. Lily managed to not get anything on her dress and the little family pulled into the restaurants parking lot at 7:15.

"You know, you never did tell me who all was going to be here," Violet commented as she pulled Lily from her car seat.

"That's because I wanted to surprise you. Your parents, your siblings, the children, your aunt, Sophie, Raven, and Gwen, and I also sent a message to Thor," Loki managed to keep the scowl off his face for the most part.

"Unca Thor coming?" Lily asked.

"We shall see, little flower, we shall see,"

"I think it's nice that you invited him," Violet said, gently bumping him with her shoulder.

"If we are lucky, he will bring that mortal woman of his to keep him from being too embarrassing."

"Dr. Jane Foster?"

"I believe so, yes,"

"He brought her," Violet waved to Thor who had spotted them, beside him was a very pretty woman with brown hair.

"Unca Thor!" Lily let go of Violet's hand and practically sprinted into Thor's arms, causing a booming laugh to escape the thunderer.

"Hello, little one! How I have missed you!"

"I miss you too!" Lily yelled, trying to match the volume of Thor's voice.

"Lily, put on your inside voice for Mama, okay?"

"Okay, Ma." Lily chirped before loudly whispering to Thor, "We has to has inside voices now,"

"Very well," Thor said back before turning to Violet, "Lady Violet, may I wish you good tidings on this anniversary of your birth."

"Thank you, Thor,"

"You are most welcome. May I introduce my beloved, Jane Foster?"

"Thor's told me a lot about you, it's nice to meet you," Jane greeted, "And happy birthday."

"Thanks. It's really great to meet you too, I've read up on your works and it's completely amazing. Though, I think my friend Gwen is honestly going to explode when she meets you, she's a huge fan."

Jane grinned and blushed a bit, "I look forward to it."

"Violet Marie," Loki called from the doorway of the restaurant. Violet hadn't even seen him go inside.

"Yeah, Lo?"

"Our room is ready if you'd like to come indoors,"

Vi quickly gestured for everyone to go in. She knew that his brother's presence would make Loki more irritable so she figured she would humor him a bit.

Gwen and Raven arrived a few minutes later. The former almost had a heart attack when she saw Jane and Violet talking.

"I almost wish you had invited Bruce so that the science triangle could be completed," Violet commented to Loki with a chuckle.

"Two Avengers is enough, thank you."

"Two?" Violet looked around, "Oh."

Steve had just walked in with a giddy looking Sophie on his arm. She was clearly over the moon right now and it made Violet smile wildly.

"Well, that dress was from tall, dark, and gorgeous," Sophie commented giving Violet a one over.

"Birthday present," Vi commented with a grin. "I'm glad I picked one with superb fashion sense."

"Happy Birthday, ma'am," Steve interjected quickly.

"Thanks Cap, but seriously, just call me Violet."

"Then call me Steve," he countered.

"Stevie, come on, I want to play with my goddaughter before Thor wears her out," Sophie said, pulling Steve by the hand a little, he smiled brightly at her and let himself be dragged off by her.

"They are so cute," Raven commented.

"Aren't they?" Vi responded.

"She's good for him, I think," Gwen added in.

"I haven't seen Steve look this happy since I meet him," Jane said.

"Maven, sweetheart, would you like to go join the gossip circle?" A voice said from directly behind Violet, making her jump slightly.

"If my child wasn't in the room, William Micah Hill," Vi warned with a mild glare.

"Happy birthday, baby bug," Micah pulled Violet into a hug. "Why is Captain America and Thor here?"

"Steve is Sophie's date and Loki invited Thor along since technically he is family." Violet explained.

"Awesome," Micah breathed before going to introduce himself.

"He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw them, I'm almost surprised he's able to talk to them right now," Maven told the group as she gave Violet a hug. "You look beautiful, Vi."

"Thank you, Mae. Birthday present from my man,"

Maven nodded in understanding, before introducing herself to Jane. Sophie eventually wandered over to join the circle of women, leaving Lily in Micah's arms as he listened to Thor tell some sort of story, Loki interjecting a few times to keep Thor's facts straight.

"Auntie Violet!" Violet turned around just in time to have her two favorite six year olds crash into her legs. "Happy Birthday!"

"We brought you a present!" Anthony exclaimed.

"You look so pretty!" Amelia squealed. "You look like a princess!"

"Thank you, guys. Have you been behaving? How's the first grade treating you?"

"Tell you later, we have to go say hi to Steve and Thor!" Amelia answered, pulling her brother with her. Violet shook her head as she watched them both barrel into Thor.

"Amelia, Anthony, use your manners!" Ellie scolded with an exasperated sigh.

"I don't think he minds, Ellie." Violet laughed out as she hugged her sister.

"I know, but still. Happy Birthday, Violet, you look amazing."

"Thank you. Where are Mom and Dad?"

"They were right behind us, and Dad said Aunt Maria was on her way."

"Happy Birthday, Dearest!" Irene called as she swept into the room, Robert at her heels.

"Hi Mom, Hi Daddy," Violet said, hugging both of them. "Why don't we all sit down since Aunt Maria is gonna be here soon anyway?

Five minutes after everyone sat down, Amelia somehow finding herself beside Thor, Maria strolled into the room, apologizing as she hugged Violet and wished her a happy birthday.

"This may have been a bad idea," Violet whispered to Loki as everyone looked at the menus given to them.

"And why do you say that?"

"You are already irritable because of Thor, don't even deny it because it's true, Lily is going to be fussy cause she'll be up way past her bed time, Mom, Maria, and Ellie are currently glaring at you over their menus, and I have to tell everyone that Lily and I will be going to a different dimension for an undetermined amount of time and that we are getting married."

"I believe you may be right…" Loki said quietly.

"That does actually happen a lot if you would pay attention to me more often," Violet drawled out.

"Hush,"

"Nope, my birthday, I do what I want,"

All Loki did was roll his eyes in response while Violet steeled herself away for what she would have to announce over dessert.

* * *

AN: It only took four days this time, WOO! I'm pretty pumped to write the reactions to Vi's announcement. I put a link to the dress Violet is wearing on my profile, just copy the url and put it on a different tab. It's the third dress in the picture. Hope you liked this chapter and I'll get a new one up in a few days!

MKJ


	24. Chapter 23

"So, everyone, I have an announcement," Violet began. She was scared beyond belief, but Loki's hand on her knee grounded her.

"Oh _please_ tell me you aren't pregnant again," Maria sighed.

"No!" Violet exclaimed before the shouting could start, though she did look over at Loki, who shook his head quickly.

"You aren't, darling."

"Alright, well, actually Loki, Lily, and I are going to being going on a trip."

"Where are you going, dear?" Robert asked curiously.

"Asgard…" Violet trailed off. An explosion of noise happened all at once.

"I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!" Irene screeched, standing up and knocking her chair over in the process.

"THIS IS GLORIOUS NEWS!" Thor bellowed happily.

"I WANNA GO TOO!" the twins shouted in unison.

"I expect presents," Sophie chimed in.

"Why are you going?" Micah asked.

"Lily is technically a princess of Asgard, so we are going to introduce her to her grandparents. Plus, Loki and I want to know why he thought he was gone for two months when it was two years here. And we are going to get married," Violet mumbled the last part, mostly to herself.

"What was that last part, Vi?" Ellie asked.

"We are… going to get married while we are there…" Violet flinched slightly as she waited for the outburst.

"Called it!" Raven yelled, "All four of you owe me $50!" She pointed to Gwen, Sophie, Micah, and Maven.

"You all took a bet?!" Violet exclaimed.

"They all said you were gonna have another kid," Raven shrugged.

"You aren't even engaged yet!" Irene shouted.

"Actually, Irene, you will find we are," Loki began. "The necklace I gave her is a standard offer of engagement on Asgard. This particular one has an exact match somewhere in the nine realms. Once Violet locates this match and presents it to myself, we shall hold the wedding."

"I would be most honored to offer my assistance in this quest, Lady Violet," Thor rose up from his chair, bowing slightly.

"Is that allowed?" Vi asked.

"It is," Thor answered. "Anyone may offer to help you in your search."

"Right, well, thank you Thor, that would be great."

"When are you leaving?" Maven asked with a smile.

"Sunday, we are going to be gone for two weeks and then come back. If we do get married up in Asgard, we will also be getting married here so we don't have to worry about travelling between dimensions for people who would be my guests." Violet looked around the table, seeing the nodding and the looks of attempting to understand around. "You've been rather quiet about this Aunt Maria."

"I just want you to be happy, Violet. For some unknown reason, he makes you happy so I'm not going to question it. Unlike your mother, I can remember that you are a grown woman who is fully capable of making your own decisions." Maria stated with a shrug of her shoulders

"Now just wait one minute," Irene stated. "I know Violet is an accomplished, intelligent, independent woman, but let's face facts. This man has committed countless murders, nearly destroyed New York City, forced Violet to let him stay with her, has manipulated and controlled her, and not to mention left her pregnant for two years with no word on if he was ever coming back. I think it is perfectly logical to question all of this."

Loki stood up, a glint in his eyes, "Listen well to the words I say, mortal, for I will not repeat them. I will be the first to admit my mistakes, mistakes that will haunt me for the next millennia and beyond, but never doubt my love for your daughter or our child. I would defend them to my last breath and would endure the most heinous tortures of the nine realms if it meant their safety. Your words imply that I am not worthy of her love, that I do not deserve it and you are right. I do not deserve it. No monster deserves the love of an angel, and yet she has given me heart, fully and unconditionally, just as I have given my own. She has forgiven my past when I cannot fathom forgiveness. She has given me kindness when others would see me dead. She chose me when she could have any man who she desires. I am faithful to her until the end of time itself. I am hers just as equally as I know she is mine. Our union is none of your concern, if you disagree with it so, I will ensure that you are not in attendance."

The room was left in stunned silence as Loki coolly stated the last sentence before sitting back down. Irene was doing a very good impression of a fish as she tried to come up with a response.

"Damn…" Raven breathed out.

"Agreed," Vi whispered. While Loki told her he loved her all the time, she had never heard him sound like that before.

"Well, he's got my vote, Vi." Micah chimed in.

"And my blessing," Robert added in. "I know you didn't ask for it, but you have it."

"Thank you Daddy," Violet smiled. "Should we order dessert now?"

* * *

_AN: Sooooo, what did you guys think? Loki's little speech was a tad difficult, but I think it turned out wonderfully. And Asgard is next! Like, literally, they get to leave in the next chapter! And Lily/Frigga bonding!? Violet slapping Odin the face!? Answers as to why Loki was gone for so damn long!? Wedding!?_

_MKJ_


	25. Chapter 24

"Brother, what exactly is Lady Violet doing?"

"Picnicking!" Lily chirped from Thor's lap.

"Panicking, little flower, your mother is panicking," Loki explained.

"I wouldn't be if you would help me pack!" Violet yelled, "No, sorry Soph, not you. Yeah, Loki is being useless again" Violet had her cell phone pressed to her ear with her shoulder as she sorted through her suitcase for the fourth time in three days.

"You've been packed for three days, darling, and I did help you pack then. Just as I helped you pack for Lily."

Violet rolled her eyes at him, "Whatever you say, Lo. Yeah, Soph, I'll get you a present or three. No I will not get you one for every day you come in to make sure my cat is alive!"

Violet continued chatting with Sophie until she had carefully repacked her bag. "Okay, we'll see you in two weeks okay? Yeah, I'm calling Dad real quick as soon as I hang up. Mhm, I'll try to take pictures. Bye, Sophie. Yes we'll be careful. You are worse than my mother you know that? Love you too, bye."

Violet finished zipping up her suitcase, "There! All packed now I just have to make sure Li-"

"That's enough, Violet Marie." Loki murmured in her ear quietly, wrapping his arms around her. "Lily is completely packed; there is nothing left for you to do. Call your father so we may go."

"There is always something else to do, just let me-" Violet tried to pry herself out of Loki's arms.

"Stop your worrying, Violet."

"I'm not worrying, Loki."

"You know you cannot lie to me."

"God of Lies, yeah, I know."

"That and you are a truly awful liar, darling."

"You would be too if you were about to go meet your future in-laws who happen to be the king and queen of an entire dimension."

"Do you think they will not approve?"

"I'm just a little mortal girl to them, Lo. I'm not royalty. I'm not some sort of warrior or hero." Loki covered her mouth with his hand.

"Mother already loves you, and I could care less of the All Father's opinion of you. Would you stop loving me if your parents disapproved of me?"

"Seeing as one of them does and I'm still here…" Violet took in Loki's raised eyebrows and smirk. "Fine, I see your point."

"Good, now come, we should be on our way."

**-VatG-**

"HEIMDALL! OPEN THE BIFROST!" Thor shouted up to the sky twenty minutes later.

"Please!" Lily yelled from where she clung to Thor's back, her favorite stuffed dinosaur clutched to her chest.

Violet looked over to Loki, "What are the chances I'll puke as soon as we land?"

"Maybe you should shut your eyes and hold on to me, darling."

Violet immediately attached herself to him, burying her face in his shoulder with her arms wrapped firmly around his neck. Not ten seconds later, she felt them moving upwards and heard Lily laughing just in front of them. Vi was almost certain that she was shrieking.

As suddenly as they had been moving, they were still again, feet planted on the ground, not rocketing through a giant rainbow bridge.

"Again! Again!" Lily cheered.

"Violet, open your eyes,"

Violet opened her eyes a fraction and then all the way, and then her jaw hit the floor.

"My Princes," an incredibly deep voice greeted.

"Heimdall, my friend!" Thor bellowed to the man standing on a platform, a gigantic sword in his hand. His eyes glowed gold as he looked over the small group. Violet was more or less scared stiff.

"You, Violet Hill, are much welcomed to Asgard, as is Lily Lokdottir."

"I Lily Hill, mister," Lily huffed, reaching for Violet to take her.

Heimdall smiled slightly, "Of course, small one."

"Lokdottir?" Violet asked quietly to Loki as she shifted Lily on to her hip.

"To tell others who her father is, were she a boy it would be Lokison." He explained. "Now, come, we have quite the walk to the palace."

"There are horses and servants waiting to take your bags,"

Loki bowed his head and smiled slightly, leading Violet out of the circular room by the arm, Thor following behind them. As soon as they stepped on to the bridge, Violet froze.

"Everything is huge and made of gold," she breathed out.

"Yes, Violet, now get on the horse," Loki said with a exasperated sigh gesturing to a black horse next to the white one he was beside.

"I've never ridden a horse,"

"Don't worry, he'll like you."

Violet looked over the horse, it was kind of huge and had- "Lo, he has eight legs. Do horses have eight legs here!?"

"No, just him. No harm will come to you while you ride him,"

"What horsey's name?" Lily asked

"Sleipnir,"

Violet's eyebrows rose practically to her hairline, "Is this- Loki there is no way I am riding this horse. I know who this horse is and I downright refuse to-" Violet yelped as Thor lifted her onto the horse.

"Violet, darling, stop thinking so much, he doesn't mind in the slightest. And he is one of the gentlest horses in the royal stable, so Lily and yourself will be safe."

"You and I are going to have a very long discussion on how morally wrong this is." Violet stated, earning a chuckle from Thor.

"Of course, dear. Are you ready to go now? I'd like to make it to the palace before sunset."

"Right, palace…" Violet whispered. Sleipner followed along when Thor instructed his own horse forward. Lily squealed in delight as they rode at a comfortable speed to the palace, over the rainbow bridge. Violet just tried to not throw up.

* * *

_AN:Attention passengers, we have landed in Asgard! We'll get to see some of our favorite Asgardians in the next chapter. And let's also hope that Vi won't puke._

_So for those who don't know the mythology, Sleipner is Loki's son. Violet is very aware of that and that is why she was refusing to ride him._

_Til next time,_

_MKJ_


	26. Chapter 25

"Why is everything huge and made of gold?" Violet asked as they neared the palace. "I mean everything is absolutely gorgeous but why gold and why huge?"

Loki sighed, "I don't know, Violet, now please calm down."

Violet knew that was code for 'please stop talking'. She rolled her eyes and focused more on Lily, who was looking around at everything with her blue eyes wide in amazement.

"It pretty here, Ma," she said, turning her head to look at Violet.

"This is where your Daddy and Uncle Thor grew up, sweetie."

"Really?"

Violet nodded, trying to take in the sights herself. They were most of the way through the town, people milling around in the streets and at the market stalls. They were talking, laughing, shouting, and cheering.

"The princes have returned!"

"Prince Thor! Prince Loki! Welcome home!"

The shouts and greetings rang all around, Thor waved merrily to the people while Loki nodded and smiled in their direction as he passed. However, whispers followed behind them, with long looks at Violet and Lily as Sleipner trotted along beside Loki's horse. It was unsettling, but Vi chose to ignore it, in favor for the fact that they were passing through the gates of palace gates.

"I didn't know I could be intimidated by a building until right now," Violet mused, trying not to crack. Loki snorted and took Lily from her lap before helping Vi down.

"Would you rather we go home?" he asked.

"I'm here, and I will stay here until our two weeks is up."

Loki kissed her temple, "You will be fine, dear, trust me."

"Kay," she said quietly. He turned to face the armored men coming toward them.

"Prince Thor, Prince Loki," one of them greeted, all of them bowing.

"Ensure the bags make it to my chambers in one piece," Loki stated. "Where would I find the queen at the moment?"

"Her Majesty is in the gardens. Prince Thor, the All Father has need of you in the throne room."

Thor smiled, "Then I shall proceed there immediately."

"Unca Thor go away again?" Lily asked sadly.

"Only for a short time, little one; you will see me again before the day is finished. Loki, tell mother I will join you in the gardens as quickly as I can."

"I will. Violet, take my hand."

Violet grabbed his outstretched hand, and within the blink of an eye they were no longer just inside the palace gates, having their horses and luggage taken away, but surrounded by trees, bushes, vine, and flowers.

"Couldn't we have walked?" Violet deadpanned.

"It was quicker, now come along," He attempted to lead her on ward, but she resisted.

"Lo, I can't meet your mom in this!" Violet pulled her hand from his to gesture wildly at the jeans and T-shirt she was wearing. "I thought we were gonna go change clothes first!"

"You look beautiful, Violet, it matters not what clothes you wear to meet her."

"She's a _queen_, Loki, and she's your _mom_. It's disrespectful!"

"That's your mother speaking," Loki pointed out.

"You did not just go there." Violet gapped at him for a moment before composing herself. "Just magic me something decent to wear, please. I really want to make a good impression with your mom and I'll pay you back with that thing you like."

Loki snorted, "Darling, I like everything you do, but…" He waved his hand at her, washing her in green light for a moment before it dissipated.

"Mirror?" She asked before a large mirror appeared in front of them on the path. The dress was black, the neckline cutting across the top of Violet's bust, the bottom trailing behind her slightly. She didn't feel any material on her back, but something was there, so she turned around and looked over her shoulder. There was a gold snake stretched along her spine, supported by a series of gold chains attached to the material.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it, why a snake though?"

"My symbol in your mortal myths," Loki explained as he gave Violet a once over. He settled on her hair for a moment before snapping his fingers. Violet jumped slightly at the feel of slithering across her head, but when she looked back into the mirror, she saw a snake matching the one on her dress had formed a sort of headband, the head of it visible an inch or so above her right ear.

"I don't know how you made gold stand out in my hair, but it looks great and I think I can do this now." Violet said confidently. "Lily, sweetie, leave the flowers alone and lets go with Daddy,"

Lily quickly abandoned the flower she was looking at a foot or so away from the couple to take her mother's hand. Lily also grabbed one of Loki's hands, sandwiching herself between her parents.

"I can do this, let's go!" Violet announced with a smile.

**-VatG-**

"I can't do this," Vi whispered about five minutes later as the family came a upon a large courtyard, where they spotted a small group of people sitting at a table chatting.

"You can, and you will do marvelously." Loki murmured, kissing her temple. "Mother!"

"Loki!" A woman with long blonde curls in a grey-white gown stood and rushed over, throwing her arms around Loki's neck. "Why did you not send word of your arrival?"

"No time, I suppose," He answered warmly.

"Grandma!" Lily yelled, launching herself on to Frigga's legs.

"Hello, child," Frigga scooped the girl up quickly. "You've gotten bigger since I last saw you,"

"You've met?" Violet questioned.

"Loki, how could you not tell her?" Frigga scolded, making Loki look slightly sheepish. "I was able to communicate with Loki using my magic some two months past, I met Lily then. And you are well met, Violet Marie Hill."

Violet blushed violently and attempted to curtsy, "It's an honor to finally meet you, Your Majesty."

"No need for that, dear, I have a name for a reason. Now let me look at you."

Violet stood stock still as Frigga circled around her and was more than slightly relieved when the woman had a bright smile on her face.

"You are even prettier than my Loki told me, and your heart is even better."

"You just met me, how could you know about my heart?"

"The same way I know that Loki is my son just as Thor is. The same way I know that is my granddaughter." Frigga looked over at Loki who had taken Lily to see a group of flowers. "You are more than I could have ever hoped for him, Violet Marie. I have not seen him like this in years."

"Thor said the same thing, but I really didn't do much. All I did was love him."

"That's more than enough, now would you like to have some tea with me?"

"I'd love to, Yo- Frigga," Violet answered. "Lo, we are going to have tea!" Violet called.

"We'll be right there, darling"

"Just as I said," Frigga took Violet's arm to take her the table. "That was more than enough.

* * *

_AN: I've been working on the chapter since Wednesday and it's finally done! Mama Frigga is awesome, isn't she? More Asgard adventures to come! Ans I'm developing drama/plot twists! Should be fun right?_

_Visual representation of Violet's dress can be found on my profile._

_I'll see you guys next time!_

_MKJ_


End file.
